The Beginning of Everything
by DreamerofDreams56
Summary: Olivia Bell is Cedric Diggory's only cousin and is Harry Potter and the gang's newest member. But not only that, but she apparently is a magnet for boys! Possibly even Draco and Harry... Will they form a rivalry over Olivia? And will Cedric approve?
1. All These Letters

**Hello all Fanfiction people! My name is DreamerofDreams56 and this is my third Fanfic! Yeeeeeeek!**

**I am way excited for this one, because Olivia Bell is Cedric Diggory's only cousin and is Harry Potter and the gang's newest member. Olivia will be a part of the DA, in later parts possibly even a sequel. But not only that, but she apparently is a magnet for boys! Possibly even Draco... Mwahahahahaha! But what happens whenever Ced goes all over protective big brother on her? Hmmmmm... Much to discuss, but for now, let's take a look at the world of magic through Olivia's eyes...**

**Disclaimer: The genius J.K. Rowling owns all HP!**

**XO, Dreamer**

* * *

><p>I heard a screech outside my window and looked up from my book just in time to see a barn owl swoop into our window.<p>

"Mum!" I yelled into the kitchen where she was fixing lunch. Julia, my little sister, banged her tiny fists against the table, turning it different colors. I laughed quietly at her.

"Yes, Livi?" she called back peering around the doorway.

"Number one, Jules is changing the color of the table," I said to her pointing at Julia who was smiling wickedly.

"Julia Nancy!" my mother shrieked as Julia turned the table from purple to green and back again. My mother ran into the kitchen and picked her up.

"Number two, an owl just came into the living room. Do you think Dad could've gotten there already?" I asked and walked to the brown owl, who was flapping its wings impatiently.

The owl stuck out its leg and I saw a letter attached to it. I read the green ink address.

Miss O. Bell

The Second Biggest Bedroom

32 Violet Way

Cotswolds

My breath caught as I looked at the seal with a badger, a snake, a lion, and a raven all surrounding a large 'H'.

I quickly tore open the envelope and read.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

_of _WITCHCRAFT _and _WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, _

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Miss Bell,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins September 1. We await your owl no later than July 31.

Yours Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

_Deputy Headmistress_

I sucked in a huge breath. I was going to Hogwarts. I, Olivia Rose Bell, was going to Hogwarts.

"MUM!" I yelled running for the kitchen, letter in hand.

"What is it, Liv?" My mother sighed turning towards me, with Julia on her hip.

"I'M GOING TO HOGWARTS!" I yelled and jumped up and down.

"YES! I KNEW IT!" My mum screamed, jumping up and down. Julia shrieked with delight, clapping her little hands. My mum set Julia down and swung me around, something she hasn't done since I was six. My strawberry blonde hair whipped around my face.

"I'm going to Hogwarts! I'm going to Hogwarts!" I sang, dancing around the kitchen, a wide smile on my face.

My mum flicked her wand around and small, rainbow fireworks exploded making Julia laugh. I continued dancing around and picked up Julia in the process.

"You hear that, Jules?" I said to her, kissing her chubby cheek, "Sissy's going to Hogwarts!"

She laughed again and grabbed at the air, wanting the fireworks.

I smiled. "I'll do that for you soon, Jules."

I really would, eventually. Because I was going to Hogwarts

…..

After our little freak out, my mum gave up on lunch, so we walked down to the pub on the corner. The sun was shining and seemed to reflect my mood. I danced along the road, humming a wordless song, just enjoying how great things had just become.

My mum held the door open for me and the pub was almost empty.

"Emily? Emily Bell?" The owner, John, said as we walked in the door.

"Hello, John," she said and gave him a one-armed hug since Julia was in her other arms.

"Little Livi!" he boomed and hugged me.

"Hey John," I said smiling. John was a wizard and was a very good friend of my parents.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" he asked, his green eyes twinkling.

"Livi just got her acceptance letter to Hogwarts," my mum said, positively bursting with pride. Julia cooed at John.

"Congratulations, kiddo!" he said and hugged me again, "But I always knew you would be accepted." He added with a wink.

I blushed and smiled at him.

"What can I get you?" he asked, leading us to our usual booth in the back.

"Fish and chips for me," my mum said and then looked at me, "What would you like, sweetheart?"

"Same and a cup of tea would be wonderful," I said, smiling at John as he jotted down the order.

"Be right back," he said and walked to the kitchen.

"I can't believe I'm going to Hogwarts in less than a few weeks," I murmured to myself, still in a daze.

"Oh, honey," my mum said, her eyes brimming with tears, "I'm so proud of you,"

"Don't cry, Mum!" I said to her and kissed her cheek, "I'll only be an owl away."

"Speaking of which," she said, composing herself, "Daddy must hear about this!"

Shoot. I completely forgot to send him an owl.

"D'you think he's in Belgium yet?" I asked. Dad was in Belgium due to a call about some Death Eaters acting up. Dad was an auror for the Ministry of Magic and was frequently traveling. It saddened me sometimes but he was fighting You-Know-Who and it was great. I wanted to be just like him one day.

"Probably," my mum said and brushed my hair back and looked into my blue-green eyes. The exact color of hers.

"I'll send him an owl as soon as I get home," I promised right as John came back with our food. I smiled. John's fish and chips were the best.

"Thank you!" I called as he went back to the kitchen.

The food was delicious, of course, and I loved every minute of it. By the time I was done, the sun was sinking and my stomach was full.

I stretched and headed for the door as my mum paid. The London air swirled around me and I shivered.

My feet echoed on the cobblestone as my lilac colored house came into view. I walked up to the door and pushed it open. Walter, the family owl, looked up sleepily from his perch.

"C'mon, Walter," I told him, "I have a job for you to do,"

I wrote out my letter to Dad telling him about my acceptance and how I missed him already. My fingers sealed the letter and I tied it to Walter's leg. He gave me a friendly hoot and flew out the window, into the night.

I collapsed onto the couch and began mindlessly sketching. An owl flew into the window and I stopped. The reddish brown owl hooted and landed on my couch. I knew that owl.

I eagerly ran to the owl and grabbed the letter.

"Hello Margaret," I said and stroked her feathers lightly. She hooted her greeting and helped herself to Walter's water.

I looked at the address.

Olivia Bell

32 Violet Way

Cotswolds

Cedric had written. I smiled widely and opened the letter.

_Dear Liv,_

_How's your summer holiday so far? Mine's been okay. Kind of slow at the moment. I just can't wait to go to Hogwarts with my favorite cousin this year. Yeah, that's you, Liv._

_Mum and Dad have been good. Thing's at the ministry have been slow at the moment, and I need an escape from the house. How about we meet in Diagon Alley at 1:00 next Thursday? Mum is taking me to get my things and I want to see you before the train leaves in September._

_I can't believe I'll be a fourth year. It seems like only yesterday I was a first year and writing to you every day about Hogwarts. Remember how excited you were for me? And then you cried when I got on the train. That was a sad day for me, Liv. I didn't want you to cry or for me to leave you behind._

_I hope you'll be in Hufflepuff. But since your parents were both in Gryffindor, so you'll most likely be in that house. Well, a boy can dream._

_I really miss you and can't wait till term starts so I can see my favorite cousin every day._

_Give Aunt Em and Uncle Sam my love._

_Love always,_

_Ced_

I wiped away a tear and smiled. Cedric Diggory was my best friend and my favorite cousin. I couldn't wait until I saw him.

I started writing my reply to him.

_Dear Ced,_

_I would love to meet you next week. Mum was going to take me soon as well._

_How in the world did you know that I was accepted? I literally got my letter two hours ago. Mum was so excited that she set off fireworks with her wand. Jules is growing so quickly and I'm upset that I'll leave her in September. But, I am so excited to go to school with you._

_Yes, I do remember that day when you left. I cried so hard that Mum was afraid I'd dehydrate. But, your owl came that night and all tears were forgotten. You have no idea how happy I was to read about the adventures of Cedric and his new friends. Do you know I still have every letter you ever sent me? That box is going to need a replacement soon._

_Unfortunately, Ced, I will most likely be in Gryffindor. But that doesn't mean I still won't see you! I will make sure of that._

_I love and miss you too and can't wait till next week. It feels like I haven't seen you in ages!_

_Love,_

_Liv_

_P.S. Dad is in Belgium on a Ministry call and won't be back until late September. I will send him your love as soon as I can._

I sealed the letter and tied it to Margaret's leg. She hooted happily and took off into the night.

"Livi?" my mum called from Julia's room upstairs.

"Yes?" I called back, tearing my eyes away from the retreating owl.

"Can you sing Jules to sleep?" she said as I walked up the stairs and into Julia's baby pink room.

The white wood crib was pushed into the corner with a revolving mobile overtop of it, magically revolving on its own. A matching white dresser was opposite to it and had framed pictures of me and Julia. One, which was my favorite, was me laughing at Julia as she turned my hair different colors. In that picture, my hair was bright pink and Julia was yanking on a strand of it. I smiled.

"Liv, can you help?" my mum sighed and she shifted Julia to the opposite hip.

I smiled. "Sure,"

She handed me Julia and she cooed happily up at me. She shifted her tiny body around in my arms and her eyelid started to droop. I sang to her 'Somewhere Only We Know' by Keane. I had vague memories of Cedric singing that same exact song to me on summer holidays. He was the brother I never had.

I grew up with Cedric. I didn't have any siblings until six months ago when Julia was born, and Cedric was a brother to me. He was kind, supporting, not to mention hilarious. I loved him with all my heart.

Julia was slightly snoring by now and I set her down in her little crib. She moved on her side and smiled slightly. I smiled down at her. She was so innocent and sweet.

I walked across the hall to my bedroom. The walls were light lilac and had white crown molding. I sat down on my twin sized bed that was covered with a purple quilt. My dark espresso colored dresser sat in the corner. I stood up and walked to it, looking at the only framed picture.

It was of me and Cedric at a lake. Since it was a wizard photo, we were both moving. I was laughing as he ruffled my hair, and he was smiling at me, his blue-green eyes that were identical to mine dancing with delight. That gene that ran through my aunt and my mum was so strong. I loved that photo.

I crossed the room back to my bed and laid down on the quilt and looked at our family photo. My dad was smiling wide as my mum kissed his cheek. Julia waved her tiny fists at the camera and I was holding her and laughing. I placed a kiss on the photo before dressing in my nightgown and curling up under the covers.

"Livi?" my mum said from the hallway, a cup of tea in her hands.

"Yes, Mum?" I called back and sat up in my bed.

"Goodnight, my darling," she said and walked to her room.

"Goodnight, Mum," I murmured as my head hit the pillow. It was a great day.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you guys think?<strong>

**More to come: Diagon Alley with Cedric, maybe even meeting Harry himself there, the train ride where Draco sees Livi for the first time, the sorting where Livi is on the stool the longest, Livi becoming fast friends with Hermoine Granger, and many adventures!**

**Please review it means the world to me! Plus I need to know what you guys think of this new Fanfic...**

**Luv you guys!**

**XO, Dreamer**


	2. Diagon Alley

**Hello! I know I am posting Chapter Two early... but I couldn't wait!**

**Yeeeeek! I wanted to let you guys know that Olivia does have another cousin, Katie Bell on her dad's side.**

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns all HP!**

**XO, Dreamer**

* * *

><p>Over the next few days I kept singing "I'm going to Hogwarts!" over and over.<p>

One morning at breakfast two owls swooped in my bedroom window. One was Margaret and the other was Walter.

I opened my Dad's letter first and smiled at how excited he was for me. He mentioned a surprise he would send to me whenever he got back from Belgium. I laughed at how caring he was.

I opened Cedric's letter and read.

_Dear Liv,_

_I can't believe you still have those letters! I swear, Olivia Rose, you are one of the most remarkable people I have ever met. You will get along famously with Professor Dumbledore._

_I knew you were accepted because when you were very little, only two or three, you were playing hide and go seek with me and you hid. We couldn't find you for hours! I then started crying and your mum found you on the roof! I was shocked and you said that you only wanted a good hiding spot. Then I knew that you were magical._

_I'm sorry to hear that your dad is in Belgium and not able to see you off. I'll be there for you though._

_I can't wait till next week. We'll have the best time finding you an owl, and I can take you to Ollivander's. _

_Please send my love to your mum and little Jules._

_I love and miss you,_

_Ced_

_P.S. I'll get you a new box._

I smiled as I read the story. I didn't even know that I had ended up on the roof that day.

"How's my favorite nephew?" Mum asked, as she sipped her coffee and Julia banged her fists on the table.

"Your only nephew," I giggled, "And he's great."

"Good," she murmured.

"Is it alright if we meet Ced and Auntie in Diagon Alley this Thursday at 1:00?" I asked her nicely.

"Sure," she said, her eyes brightening, "Did you want to apparate with me or use the Floo powder?"

"Apparate," I said, remembering the last time I used Floo powder. Let's just say I ended up with a broken nose and a fractured wrist.

"Alright," she said, smiling.

I wrote a returning letter to Cedric, just talking about normal stuff, day-to-day activities. Margaret hooted happily at the idea of another job as I tied the letter to her leg. She flew off into the sky and I watched her.

…

Thursday couldn't come sooner. That morning I put on my favorite white blouse and jeans with navy flats. My hair was hanging down past my shoulders, perfectly straight. I tidied up the house and fixed myself breakfast as ten o'clock came. I lounged around the house reading a book on Hogwarts to pass the time. I was quite excited for next week. Mum had already sent the confirmation letter to the school and had my ticket ready. I was nervous but happy as well.

"Ready to go, darling?" my mum asked from the kitchen.

I smiled. "Of course I am!"

I gripped her arm tightly as we apparated to Diagon Alley. I didn't really like apparating. It felt as if somebody was shoving me through a very small pipe and pulling me along. But as soon as it started, it was over.

I was suddenly in Diagon Alley, with swarms of people bustling about. I could see the marble of Gringotts bank in the distance. I clutched to mum's arm as she led me through the crowds. I tripped along and stopped to sometimes look at books in shops, or cauldrons, or quills and parchment. But I flat out planted my feet in the ground whenever I saw the brand new Nimbus Two-Thousand. It was sleek and shiny with gold writing at the top that read 'Nimbus 2000'. I had to get that broom, but it said clearly on the list that first years were not permitted one.

"Livi, come on!" Mum yelled and I was being pulled along again.

I stumbled along the cobblestone and then reached the marble steps at Gringotts.

"Liv!" Cedric yelled and ran at me.

He picked me up and swung me around twice. Once he sat me down, he kissed me on the cheek.

"Ced!" I shrieked, bouncing up and down.

"I always expect you to be different, but here you are, still beautiful!" he said, his blue-green eyes twinkling.

"Cedric," I said and swatted his arm.

"What?" he said, laughing at my expression.

I rolled my eyes and took out the supplies list and read.

"Let's go to get my books first," I said and started to move.

"Liv, hold on," Cedric said grabbing my arm.

"Why?" I asked, frowning.

"It might help if we had some money to pay for everything," he said, chuckling.

"Oh," I murmured, going red in the face.

We waited for Auntie and Mum to come out of Gringotts. When they did, they both were looking rather sick and Mum had to hold onto Auntie as they came out.

"I never liked those carts," she murmured to herself as she came closer.

"Ready, Mum?" I asked scanning over my list once more.

"What? Oh, yes, darling," Mum said as she dabbed her forehead with a handkerchief.

Auntie and Mum trailed behind me and Cedric as we headed for Flourish and Blotts. Cedric kept a firm hold of my hand as we dodged crowds of people.

I walked into the shop that had piles and piles of books. I read some of the titles as we passed: Hogwarts, A History, The Many Uses of Dragon Blood, The Wonders of a Wand. The titles ran together making no sense to me.

"Can I help you, dearies?" a petite women asked me as we entered.

"Yes, my cousin needs the books required for first years," Cedric said scanning the list over my shoulder.

"Ah, here we go," she said and flitted about the shop, stacking a large pile of books on the counter.

"Six Galleons and seven Sickles, please." The women said kindly and Cedric and I carried the books out the door as Mum paid.

"Cauldron and Potion kit, next," I said looked off the list as we staggered towards the shops.

The hours passed as we examined cauldrons and telescopes throughout Diagon Alley.

I wiped sweat off my brow as we entered Ollivander's. A bell tinkled over our heads and we were greeted by a soft voice.

"Hello," said Mr. Ollivander, his pale eyes staring into mine.

"Mr. Ollivander, I'd like you to meet—" Cedric started to say but was cut off by Mr. Ollivander.

"Hello, Olivia Bell. Cousin of Cedric Diggory and Katie Bell. I was wondering when you'd be here," he said softly. I jumped. How did he get there?

"It seems like yesterday your father came in for his first wand. Yew, dragon heartstring, thirteen and a half inches. Nice and swishy. He still uses that wand?"

"Yes, sir," I said timidly, "He now works for the Ministry as an auror,"

"Ah," Mr. Ollivander sighed, "But your mother, however, liked a maple wand much better. Yes eleven inches, unicorn hair, maple."

As Mr. Ollivander was talking, a silver measuring tape was measuring every inch of my body.

"Let's try this one," he said, "Elm, unicorn hair, ten inches."

I took hold of the wand that he handed to me but it was snatched instantly from my hands.

"No, no," he murmured, rifling through the slim boxes.

I kept trying wand after wand, with no success. I was about to give up whenever he brought down a rather dusty box from the very top shelf.

"Let's try this," he murmured taking a sleek wand out of the box, "Holly, unicorn hair, eleven inches."

I lazily took the wand and a certain warmth spread to my fingertips. Red sparks blew out the end and Cedric beamed widely at me.

"Ha ha!" Mr. Ollivander laughed, "We found you one!"

I smiled. So I wasn't going to go without a wand after all.

Mum paid for the wand and we exited the shop.

"Here is some money for ice creams and your owl," she said and handed me a small money sack.

"O….kay?" I said, thoroughly confused.

"I'm going to walk around with Auntie," she clarified, kissing my cheek, "Stay with Cedric!"

I sighed and watched as she walked with Auntie towards the Leaky Cauldron.

"Just you and me, Ced!" I squealed with delight.

"Let's go get your owl, then," he said, beaming at me, and took my hand.

"Were you alright in Ollivander's?" he asked me kindly, going all big brotherish on me.

"Yeah, I was just worried that I wouldn't ever find a wand," I mumbled, positively embarrassed.

Cedric suddenly stopped walked and sat down at my level. "Olivia Rose, you listen and you listen good. Your parents are the best witch and wizard I know. You will be great,"

I frowned. I knew he was right.

"Okay," I mumbled.

"Good," Cedric sighed, and walked with me to Eeylops Owl Emporium.

The door swung open and I was greeted by many owls hooting at me. Their jewel-like eyes glittered as they watched me from their perches. I clung to Cedric.

"Hello," a woman said kindly, "Can I help you?"

"Yes, my cousin is looking for an owl," Cedric said, his eyes scanning the owls on their perches.

I looked uninterestedly at the owls. They ruffled their feathers and hooted their greeting. I frowned, not sure if I wanted an owl or a cat.

As I was pondering this, I heard a faint 'mew' from a cardboard box.

"What's that?" I asked, pointing at the box.

"I found these kittens on the side of the road," the woman said gesturing for me to come closer and look at them.

I peered into the box where four tiny kittens mewed up at us. They were all identical with calico colored fur that was long and fluffy. They all had dark blue eyes.

"Awww," I whispered and stroked one of the kittens on the head.

The tiny kitten mewed up at me and started purring.

"I'll take him," I said and picked up the kitten.

"Are you sure, Liv?" Cedric asked me, automatically worried.

"Positive," I assured him and cradled the kitten gently.

I paid seven Sickles for the kitten and left the shop with him in a basket. On the way out I bumped into a large man with a bushy mustache.

"Oops," I mumbled, toppling over, "Sorry sir,"

"Eh, it's alright," the man said pulling me up.

"Hagrid? Is that you?" Cedric asked the man.

"How do you two know each other?" I asked, looking at Cedric.

"Hagrid is the gamekeeper at Hogwarts," Cedric said, and Hagrid shook my hand.

"Really?" I asked, interestedly, "No way!"

"Yeah," Hagrid mumbled, "I'm here with young Harry Potter ter get his things."

My breath caught in my throat. Harry Potter, the Harry Potter?

A small boy of my age peeked out from behind Hagrid's large frame.

"Hello," he said quietly, "I'm Harry," he held out his hand.

I shook it. "I'm Olivia Bell, but everybody calls me Livi."

"Nice to meet you," he said and he looked me in the eyes for the first time. They were bright green and hidden behind a mess of black hair.

"You're going to be a first year as well?" I asked him, intrigued to find out more about him.

"Yeah," he said quietly.

"Liv, we have to get going," Ced said to me, pointing at his watch.

"Oh well, see you on the first Harry!" I called out as we got swallowed by the large crowds. I liked Harry. He seemed nice.

"What are going to name your kitten?" Cedric asked me as he took my hand and headed for the Leaky Cauldron.

I thought long and hard. "Bleu," I said, finally.

"Bleu? Like the cheese?" he chuckled, poking me in the side.

"Yes, and it's the color of his eyes," I said, defending my cat.

We walked back through the arch of brick and into the bar. Mum was sitting at the bar with a cup of tea in front of her and Auntie was next to her.

"Hey, Mum!" I called and hugged her.

"Hullo, darling," my Mum murmured, stroking my hair.

"We'd better be off, Cedric," Auntie said to Ced.

"Mum," Cedric whined, "Can't we stay?"

"No, no," Auntie scolded.

Cedric pouted but regardless caught me in a huge hug.

"See you on the first," he murmured to me and I hugged him tighter.

"Love you, Ced," I whispered.

"Love you, too, Liv," he said and he then apparated with Auntie.

"Ready to go, sweetie?" Mum asked me and I gripped her hand, and prepared myself for the apparition. I had all my supplies for school and would be leaving on the first. I couldn't wait.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so I need your help, you guys! Do you want Draco and Olivia to become a couple later on or at the very end? Let me know what you think in the reviews! Or maybe you had another plot idea in mind... Let me know!<strong>

**More to come: Sorting, meeting Draco (yeeeek!), meeting Harry, Ron, and Hermoine, the train ride, and first classes!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**XO, Dreamer**


	3. The Greatest Surprise

**Hey! I'm back! Here we go chapter three! Eek! Next chapter we meet Draco and comes the train ride!**

**Special oodles and bundles and squillons of love to Jazzlvr123, for her support!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the Bell family, not the rest of the HP world... sigh**

**XO, Dreamer**

* * *

><p>I stretched and groaned as I pulled back the quilt from my bed. My calendar on the wall told me that today was August 31st, my last day.<p>

I shuffled to my bathroom and washed my face happily. I started singing a song that went like this, "The train leaves tomorrow!" over and over.

I skipped down the stairs and saw my mum flipping pancakes.

"Good morning, sweetheart," she yawned, her slippered feet shuffling around.

"Morning, Mum," I said cheerfully and sat down at the table where Julia was sitting.

"Dah!" she shrieked bouncing up and down.

"What do you mean 'dah'?" I asked her, brushing her curly hair away from her face.

She pointed behind me. "Dah!" she shrieked again and I felt two warm hands cover my eyes.

"Guess who?" said a very familiar voice.

"Daddy!" I shrieked and I spun around. Dad's eyes were sparkling with delight and his strawberry blonde hair was flopping in his eyes.

He caught me in a huge hug and I squeezed him back. My Dad was home!

"How'd you get back so soon?" I asked him, my voice slightly muffled by his shirt.

"I caught the Death Eaters early," he said, still smiling.

I just hugged him tighter to me, knowing that he was safe.

…..

After our whole family freak out, we decided to call the Diggorys and invite them for dinner.

"Amos Diggory!" my dad yelled into the flames and his front half seemed to be consumed by the fireplace.

I waited patiently in the armchair by the fire, sipping a mug of tea.

About five minutes later, Dad popped out of the fire and the Diggorys came.

"Ced!" I yelled and put down my tea cup.

"Liv!" he screamed and caught me in a huge hug.

"Can you believe it? My Dad's home!" I squealed and did a little dance.

He laughed.

Bleu came trotting into the living room to see what all the commotion was about.

"Mrrreow?" he meowed and yawned.

"Bleu's definitely bigger," Cedric said and he started petting Bleu on his head.

"Yeah, he looks more like a cat now," I giggled and Bleu started purring and rubbing up against Cedric's hand.

Cedric just laughed and picked him up, where he settled comfortably in Ced's arms.

"Have you been able to try out any spells yet?" he asked me as he plunked himself down in one of the armchairs.

"Do you even know me?" I giggled, "Of course I have! Watch this!"

I stood up and locked the kitchen door. I pulled out my wand.

"Alohomora!" I said and the door burst open.

"Impressive," Cedric breathed, "Of course I would show you something but Hogwarts students over the holidays aren't allowed to do magic."

"Really?" I asked and sat back down.

"Yeah," he said, "It's a real pain but if anybody does magic then you're expelled."

My eyes grew wide and I looked down at my wand. Was I expelled for doing magic?

"No, no," he said quickly, seeing my face, "You don't even go to Hogwarts yet so it doesn't count."

"Good," I said quietly, "Because watch this."

I went into the kitchen and grabbed a jam jar and hurried back to Cedric.

"Incendio," I muttered and pointed my wand at the jar. Bluebell flames erupted in the jar illuminating Cedric's face for a bit.

"Whoa," he murmured and set Bleu down in order to get a closer look.

"They're bluebell flames and you can touch them," I told him and I tipped the jar over into my hand. The blue flames danced on my hand and made it comfortingly warm.

I grabbed Ced's hand and placed the flames on his palm.

"That is the weirdest thing ever," he murmured, "And this is coming from a fourth year."  
>I laughed at that and we both just watched the flames, for now.<p>

"Oh and watch this," I told him and ran to the kitchen with the jam jar. I filled it to the brim with water and hurried back to Cedric.

I took the flames from his hand and placed it in the water.

The blue flames sunk to the bottom, still illuminated.

"It's waterproof," I said, and reached my hand in the now warm water to grasp the flames once more.

…

After a fabulous dinner, thanks to Mum, we all sat around the fire with Auntie and Uncle Amos telling stories. I was fascinated by all the antics that Uncle Amos had gotten into.

"Tell us the story about Harry Potter," Cedric said as he sipped his tea.

"Alright," Uncle Amos said and he sat in a comfortable position. I leaned forward with my elbows on my knees and my hands propping up my head. Little Julia stopped playing with her toys and looked up at Uncle Amos. Cedric was still holding the bluebell flames.

"It was 1981 and You-Know-Who was at the top of his game." Uncle Amos began and I lost myself in the story that I had heard so many times before.

"One night he set out to the Potters' home in Godric's Hollow. His mission? To kill little Harry. He reached the house and blasted the door open. James Potter was trying to hold off You-Know-Who but was killed instantly. You-Know-Who set off towards Harry's bedroom. He reached it, and found Lily Potter over Harry's crib trying to protect him. He killed Lily. When he tried to kill Harry, though, the curse backfired. He was diminished into nothing. Harry escaped with a lightning scar and is now known as The Boy Who Lived."

"Now," he told all of us, "Some people believe that You-Know-Who is dead. That is codswallop. He's just somewhere trying to get more followers."

I nodded. Voldemort wasn't dead; he probably didn't have enough human in him.

"We saw Harry Potter the other day, didn't we, Liv?" Cedric said and he snapped me out of my deep thinking mode.

"Huh? Oh, yeah," I said and remembered the skinny boy in Eeylop's.

"That's right," Mum said, "He'd be going into the same grade as Livi."

"Liv talked it up with him," Cedric said elbowing me in the ribs.

"Ow," I muttered, "He seemed nice."

"I think she thinks he's a little bit more than nice," Cedric said as he bursted into laughter.

My face heated up and I shoved him.

"Shut up," I muttered but he continued to laugh.

Auntie and Uncle Amos were both laughing quietly at my embarrassment.

"Alright, Cedric," Mum chuckled, "Stop teasing her."

"Yeah," I muttered sipping my tea, "Stop teasing me."

The night continued uneventfully as we all grew more and more tired. Julia had fallen asleep in my father's arms and I was slumped over on the verge of unconsciousness.

"Wake up, Liv," Cedric whispered and I bolted upright. They seemed to be getting ready to go.

"Oh, goodbye, Ced," I murmured and gave him a quick hug.

"See you tomorrow, Liv," he whispered and kissed me on my cheek.

"Bye Uncle Amos! Bye Auntie!" I called as they disappeared into the fireplace.

I trudged up the stairs and into my room. I slipped on my nightgown and once again saw that picture of me and Ced at the lake. I smiled watching him ruffle my hair and me laugh.

I crept to my bed and curled up under the quilt and shut my eyes. Sleep came in and I immersed in it, grateful.

* * *

><p><strong>Next is Draco! Yeeeeeeeek!<strong>

**Please, please, please, please review! It means the world to me!**

**XO, Dreamer :D**


	4. The Hogwarts Express

**Hey! Okay, so I know last chapter was only 1400 words, so I've got a nice long one for you guys that I stayed up until 2 am just for you!**

**Enjoy!**

**Discalimer: I own the Bells, not the Weasleys or Potters, or Grangers, or Malfoys and everything else. JK Rowling does, not me!**

**XO, Dreamer :D**

* * *

><p>"OLIVIA! WAKE UP!" I could hear my mum's voice, slightly muffled due to the fact that I was under my quilt.<p>

I bolted upright and checked the time. Eight o'clock. I scrambled out of my bed but got tangled in my sheets and fell on the floor. I busted up laughing.

"Livi, we need to—" My mum started to say but stopped when she saw me on my butt, laughing hysterically.

"What happened?" she sighed and shifted her weight, as if preparing for a long story.

"Never mind," I giggled and started to hunt down Bleu. I searched in all of his favorite spots until I found him hiding under Julia's crib.

I put him in a small basket, despite his tiny mews, and set it by my trunk. I grabbed my photo of my family and Cedric and set it in my trunk. I whirled around and examined my room, double checking that I had everything.

After double checking every nook and cranny, I rolled my trunk downstairs.

"Hey Mum," I said and I leaned against the counter for support as I chewed on my toast.

"Hello, darling," she murmured and kissed the top of my head.

"When do we leave?" I asked her and looked at the clock over the kitchen table.

"About five minutes," she said and started rolling my trunk to her car. I followed after carrying Bleu's case. I could hear his tiny mews from inside the wicker.

"Bleu, calm down," I cooed and set him in the back.

After rounding up Julia and fastening her up in her car seat, we took off with Dad in the front seat, singing. It was an hour from Cotswolds to King's Cross and I was going to catch up on some sleep.

…

I woke up to the nerves that had settled in my stomach during my nap. To distract myself, I hummed along to 'Let It Be' by the Beetles as King's Cross Station came into view. I fumbled with the simple seatbelt as the car pulled to a stop. Mum walked to the back and lifted out my giant trunk. I unbuckled Julia from her car seat and held her on my hip.

"Are you ready, darling?" Mum asked me as we got a trolley and loaded my trunk and Bleu's basket onto it.

"As I'll ever be," I mumbled but regardlessly nodded my head.

We walked to the two barriers that had a plastic nine overhead and on the next a plastic number ten.

"This is it, Liv," Dad told me as we wheeled it to the barrier. I took a deep breath and ran at it. I couldn't help but think I would crash, but relaxed whenever the crash didn't come.

A scarlet engine with the words 'Hogwarts Express' written on the side in gold lettering was before my eyes whenever I opened them. I walked to the side of the train where families were saying their goodbyes.

"Now Olivia," my father started to say, but I cut him off.

"I know, Daddy," I told him, "If there is a smidgen bit of trouble that you hear about me then I'm coming straight home whether I like it or not."

"Okay I guess you do know then," he mumbled

"Have a good term Livi" Mum said as she hugged me, "Owl us as soon as you get there."

"I promise, Mum," I told her and blinked back a few tears, "I love you."

"Bye Bye!" Julia said and she waved her tiny hands.

"See you later my little Jewel!" I said and kissed her on the cheek.

I sighed and turned to my dad.

"Just be careful, Livi," my dad told me and I hugged him hard.

"I will," I whispered as a stray tear fell from my eyes, "I love you so much, Daddy."

"I love you, too," he whispered and pulled back. Bleu started to meow from inside his basket and I chuckled.

The train whistle blew and I hurriedly pulled my trunk aboard. I walked to the window and waved at my family. I tried to burn that picture in my mind forever. My dad had his arms around my mum who was holding Julia as they all waved.

They disappeared out of sight and I started to look for a compartment. I finally found one towards the front. A girl with bushy brown hair and her nose in a book was the only occupant.

"Mind if I sit?" I asked, "Everywhere else is full."

"I don't mind," she said quietly and looked up from her book. She smiled and I noticed she had rather large front teeth. But I didn't care.

"I'm Hermoine Granger," she said and held out her hand. I shook it.

"I'm Olivia Bell, but everybody calls me Livi." I told her and smiled.

"Do you know what house you'll be in?" she asked and put down her book.

I sighed. "I hope Gryffindor, 'cause I hear that's the best and my parents were both in that house, too. But, my cousin Cedric is in Hufflepuff, so there is a small possibility that I'll be in that house, too."

I said that all quite fast and then blushed. Rambling wasn't ladylike.

"I hope I'm in Gryffindor, too." Hermoine said, smiling.

Oh please, whoever is listening, put Hermoine in the same house as me.

I then noticed the title of her book and grinned widely.

"Hogwarts: A History?" I asked and leaned closer to read the title.

"Yeah, you've read that, too?" Hermoine asked with a look of wonder on her face.

"Oh, Hermoine. I think we'll be great friends," I told her excitedly.

…

We continued talking about books, spells, and subjects until a woman with a kind smile was asking if we wanted anything sweet.

I thought for a moment before rummaging around in my jeans pockets, looking for some Knuts.

"Two pumpking pasties," I said and paid for them.

When I came back to the compartment, I gave one of the pasties to Hermoine.

"Oh no," she told me, "No, you paid for it. It's fine."

"Hermoine, please, take it," I said and thrusted the pasty into her hands.

"Thank you," she murmured before taking a bite.

"So, what's your family like?" I asked as we both finished the pasties. I rubbed my hands against my jeans and leaned forward.

"My parents are Muggles and I literally found out I was a witch a few weeks ago," she told me, "No one in my family is a wizard and it came as a bit of a shock."

I laughed, "My parents are both magical and my little sister Julia is showing signs, too." I said.

"What are your parents' occupations?" she asked as she grew excited.

"My mum stays at home and my dad works for the Ministry of Magic as an auror." I said and felt glad that she was excited.

We continued talking about our families when I heard a knock on the compartment door.

"I heard my favorite cousin was here!" I heard a very familiar voice call.

"Ced!" I shrieked and jumped up as Cedric slid into the apartment. He gave me a hug and kissed me on the cheek.

"Hermoine, this is my cousin, Cedric," I told her, "Ced, this is my new friend, Hermoine."

"Nice to meet you," he said politely.

"Hello," Hermoine murmured and sat down to read.

I sighed and sat down.

"What've you been up to?" he asked me and leaned against the wall.

"Nothing much," I murmured and stroked Bleu from inside his basket.

"Cedric! The team needs you!" I heard a voice call from outside. Ced groaned and moved towards the door.

"I'll see you later," he murmured and walked out of the compartment. I sighed. My cousin, Mr. Popularity.

"We probably should change," Hermoine said, and I nodded in agreement.

I dug through my trunk and quickly slipped into my robes. My Converse squeaked against the floors and my straight hair slid into my eyes.

I flopped back down and no sooner had I done that when the compartment door slid open agin.

"Have you either of you seen a toad?" a round faced boy asked politely, sniffling slightly.

"No, I'm sorry," I said.

"Oh, well, if either of you see him, my name's Neville," he said and moved to leave.

"I'm going to go help him," Hermoine murmured and I smiled at her kindness.

A minute later I decided to help to and slid out of the compartment to find Neville and Hermoine. Just as I walked two feet, I slammed into someone.

"Watch it!" I hissed and looked up to lock eyes with cold, grey eyes.

"Hello, my name is Draco Malfoy," the boy said in a drawling tone.

"Hello, Draco," I hissed and shoved him aside, "If you'll excuse me."

I walked away without a backward glance but I could feel the stare at the back of my head. I couldn't find Hermoine anywhere and started to worry. Just as I was about to give up, I heard a shriek of pain from one of the compartments. I threw the door aside, not bothering to knock.

"What the—" I trailed off as I saw a rat attached to a rather pudgy boy. Next to him was Draco. Ugh. I looked over and saw sweets scattered over the floor and Harry Potter with a red-haired boy.

"Harry!" I said in shock as the rat detached itself from the boy.

"Livi?" he asked.

"Yup, it's me!" I said, cheerfully and felt the familiar stare at the back of my head.

"What do you want, Draco?" I asked wheeling around to face him.

"N-Nothing," he stammered and his ears turned pink. Whoa. I didn't know I was that scary.

With that the three boys left.

"You know, Malfoy?" Harry asked and sat down. I noticed he was still in his Muggle clothes.

"Yeah, we met, I dunno, five minutes ago." I said and I noticed the slightest bit of pink dusted Harry's cheeks when I looked at him.

The compartment door slid open and Hermoine popped out.

"Hey Livi!" she said.

"Okay," the red-haired boy said, "Does everybody know her except for me?"

I laughed at that and Harry joined in.

"Olivia Bell. But, people call me Livi," I said and stuck out my hand. He shook it.

"Ron Weasley," he muttered and I smiled.

"You're Arthur Weasley's sixth son, right?" I asked, counting the family numbers in my head. Dad was good friends with Mr. Weasley.

"Yeah," he said, melancholy.

I dropped it then.

"Can we help you with something?" Ron asked Hermoine, not even looking at me. Maybe he wanted me to stay. Boys.

"You'd better hurry up and put your robes on, I've just been up front to ask the conductor and he says we're nearly there. You haven't been fighting, have you? You'll be in trouble before we even get there!" she shrieked. Well, maybe I wasn't the only person who rambled.

"Scabbers has been fighting, not us." Ron scowled, "Would you mid leaving us while we change?"

"All right—I only came because people outside are behaving very childishly, racing up and down the corridors." Hermoine said, sniffily, "You've got dirt on your nose by the way. Did you know that?"

I snickered and with that Hermoine took my hand and we left.

"See you Harry!" I called as we walked back to our compartment.

"We will be arriving in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately." A voice said and it drifted all about the train.

I looked out the window and even Hermoine put her book down and began smoothing her skirt. The landscape was mountainous and very beautiful. My breath fogged up the window and I giggled as I drew a smiley face.

I breathed on the window and wrote 'Hi Hermoine!'. I tapped her on the shoulder and she looked up. I pointed to the writing. Her lip twitched and she smiled wide.

We pulled into a station and I immediately saw the older kids load up into carriages being led by thestrals. Hey, what can I say? I did my research. I didn't want to think of the two reasons why I could see them.

"Firs' years! Firs' years, over here!" I heard a loud voice boom.

I walked towards it, hand in hand with Hermoine.

"All righ' there, Livi?" he asked me and I nodded.

"Hi, Hagrid!" I said to him and he smiled.

"C'mon, follow me—anymore firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years, follow me!" Hagrid boomed as the group followed him down a steep, narrow, slippery path. Neville, who was on the other side of me, sniffled a bit, and I patted him on his shoulder.

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid yelled over the sea of heads, "Jus' round this bend here."

Then a loud "Ooooooh!"

We came across a great, black lake. Atop a high mountain on the other side, there Hogwarts stood. The windows gleamed and glimmered casting rays of light across the large lake and illuminating the small crowd slightly. I smiled.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called as we all clambered into our boats. Hermoine and I slipped into a boat followed by Harry and Ron. When Harry saw me, I winked and smiled. He smiled wide back, his cheeks dusted with a slight tinge of pink. His green eyes sparkled. Focus, Livi! We just got to Hogwarts!

"Everyone in?" Hagrid asked everyone as he sat in a boat all to himself that looked to be in danger of getting squished, "Right then—FORWARD!"

We all jolted forward, the boats cutting into the stillness of the lake like knives. The ripples distorted the castle's reflection of the water, making the lighted windows dance on the water.

"Heads down!" Hagrid ordered as we reached a tunnel under the castle. We all climbed out of the boats and onto a kind of underground harbor.

"Oi! You there! Is this your toad?" Hagrid boomed and Neville took the toad happily.

"Trevor!" he cried blissfully.

We all climbed large stone steps up to the castle. As we reached the top, I realized that Harry was standing very close to me. So close that I could feel his body heat. I smiled. Our fingers brushed and we looked at each other at the exact same time. I could feel the heat creep up to my cheeks and his were a little pink as well.

They brushed again and then I did something very bold. I grasped my hand in his and felt his skin against my hand. I smiled and felt his surprised stare on my face.

"Everyone here? You there, still got you toad?" Hagrid called and then raised a giant fist to the large oak doors, knocking three times.

Nerves knotted my stomach and I was suddenly glad I was holding Harry's hand. He squeezed my fingers and it was his way of comforting me. I smiled timidly as I squeezed back. I wanted with all my might for me and Harry to be in the same house.

I took a deep breath as the doors swung open to reveal a very stern looking black haired witch.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," Hagrid said.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here." She said and opened the door wider to reveal a _huge_ hall. The floor was flagstones and a ceiling too high to determine if there was a ceiling. Professor McGonagall led us past the hall and to a small room off of that.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," she started, "The start of term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

"The houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

She looked over the rest of the crowd, as if seeing things that needed to be fixed.

"I shall return when we are ready for you," She continued, "Please wait quietly."

She left the room. I heard Harry gulp beside me. Everyone then started talking in low whispers; most wondering what was going to happen. I giggled. I already knew! Katie, my other cousin, had told me as well as Cedric.

Beside her, Hermoine was whispering fast about all the spells she had read about and which one she would need to use. I could fell Harry's palm starting to sweat, so I squeezed his hand and he looked at me. I smiled and his cheeks turned slightly pink. I giggled.

"What?" he whispered, his green eyes alarmed.

"Nothing," I snickered and tired not to think about the way his cheeks turned pink when I looked at him. He was so cute!

"You'll do great, Harry," I whispered in his ear and he smiled at me.

Just then, several people screamed and gasped as pearly white ghosts glided through the room. They were arguing.

"Forgive and forget, I say. We ought to give him a second chance." One argued.

"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost—I say, what are you all doing here?" The ghost said suddenly, just noticing us.

"New students!" the other cried, "About to be Sorted, I suppose?"

A few people nodded timidly as if expecting them to jump out at us.

"Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" the ghost continued, "My old house, you know,"

"Move along now," Professor McGonagall said sharply, "The Sorting's about to start."

The ghosts glided through the wall and disappeared.

"Now form a line, and follow me," she told us and I gave Harry's hand one last squeeze before letting go and standing in front of him and behind Hermoine.

We walked back through the entrance where we came in and Professor McGonagall pushed open the doors to the Great Hall.

"Here goes nothing," I muttered and Harry chuckled nervously behind me.

Let the games begin, I thought as we entered the Hall.

* * *

><p><strong>So the Sorting next chapter! And before you attack me on how insanely flirtatious Livi is, it says that she is a magnet for boys. It all works out in the end because Draco and Harry with have a little rivalry over Livi. Mwahahahhahahaha! So, that being said, what do you guys think? Love it? Hate it? Want me to update it? Let me know! I wanna hear from you guys!<strong>

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!  
>XO, Dreamer<strong>


	5. The Sorting Hat's Request

**Hello! Thus the sorting begins! Onward *points a wand forward* FOR HOGWAAAAAARTS!**

**Special thanks, and I would give her an acceptance letter to Hogwarts if I could, goes to Jazzlvr123 who has been there with me from the very beginning. Luv ya girl!**

**Discalimer: JKR owns all magic things... I wish I did, sigh.**

**XO, Dreamer :D**

* * *

><p>I have never seen such a thing like this. The Hall was illuminated by millions of candles, floating. Four large tables with students sitting around it, filled the large space between the entrance and the head table. Professor McGonagall led them up to the head table where the other teachers were sitting where we stood, still in a line. Harry's hand found mine and we grasped hands and the Professor placed a weathered, wrinkly old hat on a stool. There was silence a few seconds until the hat opened a seam and began to sing:<p>

"_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat _

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might be in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry _

_Set the Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in the wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin,_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folks use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (Though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

The entire Hall burst into applause as the Hat finished its song. It bowed to all tables then became very still.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said "Abbott, Hannah!"

A girl with a pink face and pig tails stumbled out of the line and pulled on the hat. She sat down and, wait for it…

"Hufflepuff!" the hat shouted and she put the hat down.

"I'm next, I think," I muttered to Harry and he looked at me apologetically.

"Bell, Olivia!" Professor McGonagall called and I squeezed Harry's hand once more before walking confidently to sit down. I placed the hat delicately on my head and it sunk over my eyes. The last thing I felt was that familiar stare of Draco Malfoy before the hat snapped my vision off.

"Why, hello Miss Bell. I was wondering when I'd see you. Hmmm, your mind is quite intriguing. Plenty of knowledge and logic, that'll take you far, and a nice desire to stand out. But, let's see, you've got something else too. So much bravery and courage. Well, where to put you, hmmm. Well, it's obvious now…"

_Please Gryffindor_, I thought desperately.

"I couldn't agree more," the hat murmured and before he called out my House I thought something to him.

_Please be nice to Harry Potter, he's very nervous and wants to be anywhere but Slytherin, _I thought to the hat.

"Of course, Miss Bell. I see you have some feelings for this boy, now do you?" the hat asked me.

_Maybe,_ I pondered and thought how easy it'd be,_ Besides the point; please put him in Gryffindor!_

"I will most likely, Miss Bell, but I haven't seen his mind yet, remember." The hat told me and I thought one last thing.

_You will be kind and a good listener, right?_ I asked the hat.

"Yes, I will. And I must say I am glad I got to have a peek at your mind, your mother's and will get to see your baby sister's in ten years, am I correct?"

_Yes,_ I thought towards him.

"You are so uncommonly kind, Miss Bell. Do remember that. Mr. Potter is a lucky boy. With that I bid you farewell, Miss Bell. Don't forget; you are kind, courageous, and most importantly, one of a kind. Have fun in your House!"

_Thank you! _I thought towards him as he called out my House.

"Gryffindor!" the hat yelled.

"You're welcome, Miss Bell." The hat said as the table on the far left erupted into loud cheers and I took off the hat. I walked confidently to the table and was getting my hand shaken over and over.

I watched as the rest of the students got sorted, but was on pins and needles whenever Hermoine went up. The hat pondered for a moment until it yelled,

"Gryffindor!"

I shrieked with happiness as Hermoine ran and sat across from me. I gave her a huge hug across the table. I sat down again and waited until Harry went up. He was shaking slightly and was pale. The hat sunk over his eyes and the hat paused.

Please, I thought, put him in Gryffindor.

The hat opened its seam of a mouth and yelled,

"Gryffindor!"

The entire Gryffindor house erupted into thunderous cheers and I was clapping wildly.

The Weasley twins erupted into a chorus of "We got Potter!" and I even saw Dumbledore smile.

One of the ghosts patted Harry on the arm and he shuddered. I giggled. His hand was shaken many times before he sat down next to me.

The red-haired boy, Ron, from the train was sorted into Gryffindor as well.

"Zabini, Blaise" was put into Slytherin and Professor McGonagall rolled up the parchment of names and took the hat and stool away.

Albus Dumbledore stood up and stretched his arms wide, as if to welcome us all.

"Welcome!" he said, merrily, "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!"

He sat back down and the entire Great Hall cheered and clapped for him. I turned to Harry and he looked torn between laughing or not.

I laughed.

"Is he—a bit mad?" he asked uncertainly.

"Mad?" Percy said, slightly appalled, "He's a genius! Best wizard in the world! But he is a bit mad, yes."

"Just a tad mental," I threw in, "And the only person who Voldemort is afraid of."

"You said the name?" Harry asked his eyes wide.

"Yes. Why wouldn't I?" I said, "Dumbledore has been trying for years to get people to start saying his name. After all, fear of the name increases the fear of the thing itself. Potatoes, Harry?"

Harry's mouth dropped open as the golden plates before us were now holding mountains of food. Pork, roast beef, chicken, mashed potatoes, lamb chops, bacon, fries, Yorkshire pudding, gravy, carrots, peas, ketchup and oddly, peppermint humbugs.

I placed some carrots and chicken on my plate and dug in.

"Livi?" Hermoine said, as I swallowed, "Cedric is trying to get your attention."

I turned around to see Cedric and his best friends all waving at me from the Hufflepuff table.

I waved back and laughed at Cedric making a total full of himself. He then made kissy faces and pointed to Harry.

_Shut up, _I mouthed at him, but he only laughed. I turned away and rested my hand on my knee as I finished my chicken.

The plates cleaned themselves off and the dessert then came. Jell-O, ice cream, puddings, strawberries, chocolate, jam doughnuts…

I helped myself to a small slab of chocolate and the conversation around me had turned to family.

"How did you grow up, Livi?" Harry asked and his cheeks tinged pink once more.

"Well," I started, "Mum and Dad met in Hogwarts and fell in love in their seventh year. Immediately after they married, Mum had me. Dad works for the Ministry as an auror and just got back from a nasty Death Eaters call in Belgium." I paused and realized all the boys around me were hanging on my every word. I smiled and continued.

"Around six months ago, Mum had my little sister, Julia. She isn't even a year old yet and I have to leave her." I said, this was making me sad so I turned to a happier subject. "My only two cousins are Cedric Diggory and Katie Bell. They both are Quidditch players; Katie as a chaser and Cedric as a Seeker."

"So, I basically grew up around Quidditch and aurors," I finished making all of the boys laugh around me. I giggled with them, and Hermoine turned to me.

"What classes are you most excited for?" she asked me and I smiled wide. Finally, agood subject to talk about!

"Defense Against the Dark Arts sounds interesting, but I think I'm most excited for Charms." I said and we got into a deep discussion on whether we'd be learning anything good for the first week.

I felt the familiar stare of Draco and turned towards the Slytherin table. SUre enough, Draco was staring at me. His ears and cheeks turned pink as he realized he'd been caught. He turned away and starting talking to a beefy boy on the other side of him. I turned back towards Hermoine

Suddenly, Harry cried out in pain.

"Harry? Are you all right?" I asked, instantly anxious. That familiar pink tinge crept to his cheeks.

"I'm fine," he mumbled but I could tell he wasn't. He started rubbing his scar.

The desserts then disappeared and Dumbledore was on his feet once more. The chatter and laughter stopped as he smiled down at all of us.

"Ahem—just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you.

"First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well."

His eyes twinkled as he looked over to the Weasley twins who were shaking with laughter.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors.

"Quidditch trials will be held the second week of term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch.

"And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

Harry chuckled beside me, and I whacked his arm.

"What?" he whispered.

"He's not kidding!" I hissed.

Percy was talking in low voice to Harry and then Dumbledore continued.

"And now, before we got to bed, let us sing the school song!" he said merrily and the teachers fake smiles were plastered on their faces.

Dumbledore flicked his wand and gold ribbon snaked it's way out of it. It rose up above the tables and formed words.

"Everyone pick your favorite tune, and off we go!" Dumbledore happily said, and we began to sing.

"_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts._

_Teach us something please,_

_Whether we're old and bald _

_Or young with scabby knees,_

_Our heads could do with filling_

_With some interesting stuff,_

_For now they're bare and full of air,_

_Dead flies and bits of fluff,_

_So teach us things worth knowing,_

_Bring back what we've forgot,_

_Just do your best, we'll do the rest,_

_And learn until our brains all rot."_

We all stopped at different times until Fred and George were the only ones left singing. Dumbledore conducted them until they finished and then clapped the loudest.

"Ah, music," he said, wiping his eyes, "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

Percy led all of us through the double doors and up several staircases. I grabbed Harry's hand as we walked through the crowds of people who were pointing at Harry. Ugh. People are so rude. At last, we came to a portrait of a fat woman wearing a pink dress.

"Password?" she asked.

"Caput Draconis," Percy said and the people ahead of me climbed inside. I gripped Harry's hand as we climbed in. The common room was homey with a large fireplace in the center and cushy armchairs surrounding it.

"Whoa," I breathed.

"Exactly," Hermoine whispered and she turned to me, her brown eyes sparkling.

"Girls dormitories left, boys to the right!" Percy called and I gave Harry a quick hug before we left.

"Goodnight, Livi," he whispered.

"Goodnight, Harry," I said and turned to follow Hermoine up the girls' staircase. The rooms had four beds apiece and our trunks were laid neatly beside it. Hermoine and I were with a girl with long blonde hair name Lavender Brown and a girl with dark skin and dark hair named Parvarti Patil. They both seemed nice and friendly.

"So, seems Harry Potter has a little crush," Lavender said winking and nudging me as we laid down on my bed for some 'girl talk'.

"Shut up," I mumbled and I could feel my face heat up. Before Lavender could object a sharp tap at the window alerted us.

"Who is owling already?" Parvarti mumbled as she opened the window and Margaret, the owl, toppled inside with a letter in her beak.

"Margaret?" I muttered and moved towards the owl as she fluttered her wings and held out her letter. I read the address.

Livi Bell

Gryffindor

Ugh. Cedric!

I tore open the letter and read.

_Liv,_

_Meet me in the corridor outside your common room. I want to hear how you're doing._

_-Ced_

I groaned.

"Guys," I said showing them the letter, "What do you think? Yay or nay?"  
>"Absolutely not," Hermoine said hotly, "You could get caught!"<p>

"Yay!" shrieked Lavender and Parvarti

"Sorry, Hermoine," I told her and slipped on my robes, "I'll come back. I promise."

She sniffed and crossed her arms. "Well, fine. I'll come down though."

I hugged her. "You're the best!"

I took her hand and we crept down to the common room. Things were eerily quiet. I pushed open the door and found Cedric on the floor.

"Ced!" I hissed and he shot upright.

"Hey Liv!" he whispered and hugged me.

"So why did you want to meet at midnight?" I asked him and we sunk to the floor to sit.

"I want to talk to you about your new 'followers'," he said and I looked at him confusedly.

"Oh c'mon, Liv. How could you not see that all of the first year boys are drooling all over you?" he told me and then I realized what he meant.

"Oh," I said, "So you want me to set them straight?"

"No, no," he said and now I was still confused.

"What do you want me to do, Ced?" I asked and concern flooded my eyes.

"Just, I dunno, don't grow up so fast," he told me, and I could see tears in his eyes.

"Don't cry!" I whispered and hugged him, "I will always be your baby cousin."

"Good, just don't go out with a guy without telling me first," he murmured, "Deal?"

"Deal," I said and then stood up. "But, we may not ever get to find out if you approve of a guy if Filch or Peeves finds us first."

He chuckled. "Okay. Night, Liv."

"Night, Ced," I whispered and kissed his cheek.

The Fat Lady had returned and I muttered the password as the door swung wide open. Hermoine was waiting and took my hand as we crept to the dormitory together.

I curled up under my sheets and closed my eyes as sleep came. I thought back to how amazing this day was and Harry. Sigh, Harry. He was so nice and cute, and funny, and smart, and caring…

I eventually listed all of the things Harry was and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Squeeeeeeee! Yay! It went well, I hope.<strong>

**Please review! If you do I will PM you the POV from Draco and Harry when they first meet Livi. Yeah, I just said that! **

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**XO, Dreamer**


	6. First Day Jitters

**Hey! It's here, the first day of classes! I know that Draco hasn't really shown himslef that much, but Livi and Draco are going to bond in Potions next chapter! Yeeeee!**

**Please be sure to review, it means the absolute world to me!**

**Disclaimer: JKR owns all HP!**

**XO, Dreamer**

* * *

><p>I woke up to the sunlight pouring through the dormitory. I groaned and rolled back over until I realized that today was the start of classes. I hurriedly checked the time and noticed that it was already seven-thirty!<p>

"Hermoine!" I called to the lump that was curled up in the bed next to me.

"Get up!" I yelled and she shot upright like a rocket.

"I'm up," she muttered and went to the bathroom.

"Lavender!" I yelled and chucked my pillow across the room at the bed diagonal from me.

It lobbed her in the head with a soft thump.

"Livi!" she yelled, "So not funny!"

I just rolled my eyes and gathered up my curling iron and toothbrush and headed to the bathroom. Hermoine was already there, washing her face.

I plugged in the iron and brushed my teeth. I quickly used the bathroom and washed my hands. By that time, the iron was heated up and I started to curl my hair.

As I curled piece by piece, I thought about Harry. He was really so kind to me and everybody I had met, except for Draco. What's with Draco? I she just scared of me? Or maybe…

I thought back to the following night. What did Cedric say?

'_How could you not see that all of the first year boys are drooling all over you?'_

I swore silently in my head and realized what he meant. I was a magnet. A magnet for boys to be exact. And he didn't want me to get a big head. But, that means Draco, gulp, likes me. I shuddered.

I put the thought out of my head and finished my curls before stepping out of the bathroom to change. Careful not to mess my hair, I slipped on my robes and a pair of gold flats. I smiled. I was so good at coordinating these things.

"Hermoine!" I yelled, "Are you coming with me?"

"Yeah," she said and she came out of the bathroom with a smile on her face.

"Well, then," I said and linked arms with her, "Let's go, smiley Hermoine."

We both left the dormitory, laughing.

As we entered the common room, I bumped into Harry.

"Hi, Harry!" I said cheerily and gave him a quick hug.

"Hey, Livi," he said brightly and his cheeks tinged that pink.

I giggled and turned to Hermoine. She was laughing quietly, too.

"Excited for the first day?" I asked and looked at Harry again.

"Yeah, I can't wait," he said and Ron came up beside him.

"Shall we get breakfast, folks?" he asked all of us.

"Oh yeah," I said and pointed to my stomach, "This guy has been bothering me all morning!"

They all laughed and I grabbed Hermoine's hand and we all headed towards the Great Hall.

The Great Hall was starting to fill with students as they yawned and stretched at the House tables. I sat down next to Hermoine and Harry at the Gryffindor tables.

Dozens of owls swarmed the Hall as the owl post came.

"Owl post!" I cried as Margaret and Walter landed by my porridge bowl.

Walter stuck his leg out and I untied the letter. I smiled. Mum and Dad couldn't wait, could they?

_Dear Livi,_

_We hope this reaches you in time for you first owl post where you will be sitting at your house table by now. Which one did you get in? We think Gryffindor but there's always that small possibility that you could be with the Hufflepuffs._

_Julia is already crying for you every night. I think she misses your singing. _

_Let us know about every detail in your first day. Okay, maybe not every detail but close enough to it. Do you have any friends? Is Cedric behaving himself? Are there any cute guys (Your mother wrote that, Livi!)? Do you like your professors? Do you like your classes? Which one is your favorite?_

_I suppose we should stop rambling and wait for your reply. We love and miss you terribly already! Stay out of trouble and do not mess with Professor McGonagall!_

_Love,_

_Mum and Dad_

I was laughing as I read all of the questions they had for me, not to mention the advice.

"What's so funny?" Hermoine and Ron asked at the same time.

"My mum and dad," I murmured and untied Margaret's letter.

_Liv,_

_Are you okay? You look kinda blue…_

_-Ced_

I rolled my eyes and scribbled on the back:

_Ced, relax. I'm fine. Mind your own business. And could you explain to me why you're so lazy to not get off your butt and come talk to me?_

_-Liv_

I retied the letter to Margaret and she flapped to the Hufflepuff table. I waited for Cedric's reaction. He rolled his eyes and wrote on the back. Margaret flew back over to me.

_I will. I already did that, technically, last night but I will do it again._

_-Ced_

I looked up in time to see Cedric sauntering over to me with a grin on his face. He eyes me and Harry sitting together, our hands almost touching.

"There's my favorite cousin!" he boomed and crouched down next to me. He kissed my cheek.

"Hey, Ced," I giggled.

"Hermoine, Harry you know Cedric but Ron doesn't. Cedric, Ron. Ron, Cedric," I introduced them and Ron grinned.

"Oh, and, Lavender!" I called to get her attention. She looked up from her cantaloupe.

"This is Cedric, my cousin." I told her and she smiled.

"Hi Cedric!" she called before going back to her breakfast.

"Parvarti!" I called and she looked up. "This is Cedric, my cousin."

"Hello, Cedric. Nice to meet you," she murmured then turned to Lavender.

"Okay, Liv, don't introduce me to the whole Gryffindor house," he joked and I blushed.

"But really, are you okay?" he whispered.

"I'm fine, Ced." I assured him. "Now, go enjoy your porridge. We have classes today!"

"Yes, ma'am!" he said then saluted as he headed back to the Hufflepuffs.

We finished our breakfast and I headed off with Harry, Ron, and Hermoine to Transfiguration.

Professor McGonagall gave us a talking to at the beginning of class just as we all had settled in our seats. I was sitting next to Hermoine and Ron and Harry were in front of us.

"Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts," she said sternly, "Anyone messing around in my class will leave and never come back. You have been warned."

She then promptly changed her desk to a pig and back again.

"You will not be learning this magic so soon. We shall start with changing a match to a needle."

She waved her wand and everybody got a match. We practiced the entire class period until Hermoine had successfully turned hers into a needle.

"Good job, Hermoine!" I squealed and gave her a hug, "Mine just started to get pointy, but not go all the way!"

"Thanks, Livi," she said, embarrassed by the attention.

I rifled around in my bag until I found my schedule.

"We have Defense Against the Dark Arts after lunch with Professor Quirrell," I said cheerfully as we went into the Great Hall for lunch. I sat beside Hermoine and grabbed a cup of tomato soup and a grilled cheese.

I chewed my lunch as I read _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration._ I looked over at Hermoine and saw she was doing the exact same thing. I giggled.

"I say after Professor Quirrell's lesson we go to the library, get some books then read in the common room," Hermoine said and she put down her book.

"That's perfect, plus I still need to write my letter to Mum and Dad," I murmured as I finished chewing my lunch. I gathered up all my things and turned to Hermoine.

"I want to get a good seat and Quirrell's classroom is all the way on the other side of the castle. Do you want to come?" I asked and held out my hand.

"Sure. I don't want to get lost either," she murmured.

"Hermoine! Livi! Wait up!" I heard Harry call from behind me.

"Hi Harry!" we both chorused.

"Ready for Quirrell's lesson?" he asked as we set off towards the tower.

"I sure hope so," I muttered and then smiled.

"I really am excited for the next lesson with Professor McGonagall. I mean Transfiguration is just so interesting! I wonder what Charms will be like. I hope I do as well as I did in Transfiguration," Hermoine rambled on and on. I smiled at my best friend's excitement.

I felt Harry's eyes on me and I turned to look at him. His cheeks turned pink and I smiled. I reached for his hand and we walked like that, all the way to Quirrell's classroom.

I opened the classroom door and the room smelled strongly of garlic. I gagged and gave Harry's hand a squeeze before joining Hermoine at a table.

The lesson was very quick and I hid my nose in my robes due to the awful smell. Ugh. I hated the smell of garlic. When he dismissed the class I ran out the door and waited up for Hermoine.

"What was wrong? You looked sort of sick," Hermoine asked worriedly.

"Just the smell. I hate garlic," I told her and we headed for the library. We settled down at an empty table and I worked on the troll essay that Professor Quirrell had assigned us. It was a few hours before I finished and started writing to Mum and Dad. I told them about how Professor Quirrell's room smelt of garlic and how I knew I would love Dumbledore immediately. I continued writing as the sun sank lower and lower in the sky and eventually I ended the note.

"Hermoine, I think dinner's almost ready," I told her and started packing up. With my arm linked in Hermoine's, we headed for the Great Hall.

"Tell me, Livi. Do you like Harry?" she asked seriously.

"What?" I shrieked, "No! I mean yes. I mean… I don't know."

"It's complicated?" she asked.

"Very," I answered, "I mean, do you think he likes me too?"

"Livi," she said and stopped outside the Great Hall, "It's totally obvious that Harry fancies you! Do yyou see his face every time he looks at you?"

"I guess he does," I mumbled and then looked Hermoine in the eyes, "You won't tell, right?"

"Your secret is safe with me," Hermoine said happily and then led me into the Great Hall. The first thing I noticed was Dumbledore's presence. He was laughing merrily at something the little Charms teacher, Professor Flitwick, had told him.

I sat down with Hermoine and we dug into roasted duck with potatoes and green beans. The food was delicious, as usual.

"Harry?" I asked, and he turned to me, so I blurted the first thing that came to mind, "Did you finish the trolls' essay that Quirrell assigned us?"

A pucker formed between his eyes. "No," he muttered, "Two rolls of parchment by tomorrow? I'll be up all night!"

"I could help you," I told him, thinking back to the word-by-word notes I took on the subject.

"That's great! Thanks Livi!" he said and kissed my cheek. My face burned as he left the Great Hall. He kissed me! Well, on the cheek, but it still counted!

Tonight would be interesting…

* * *

><p><strong>Oooooh! Once Draco hears about this, he's gonna freak! He will next chapter!<strong>

**I meant what I said last chapter, I will PM you a POV from either Harry or Draco on when they first meet Livi!**

**XO, Dreamer :D**


	7. Armadillo Bile and Kisses

**Hey guys! Sorry the update is sooo late, but my parents kidnapped my laptop! Oh well... It's here! The fateful Potions lesson. I decided on not doing a Lily/James relationship with Livi and Draco only because I think it would be better if they kinda had feelings for each other in the beginning. Plus, how cool would it be if they had a secret realtionship? Pretty cool! Okay, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: You guys all know that JKR owns all HP!**

**XO, Dreamer :P**

* * *

><p>I hurriedly finished my dinner and headed back to the common room.<p>

"Password?" the Fat Lady asked.

"Caput Draconis," I said and the portrait swung open to reveal a group of squealing girls.

"Livi!" they all chorused and I somehow got caught in the group and was ushered upstairs.

"Tell us everything!" Lavender squealed as I sat down on my bed.

"About what?" I asked innocently as I grabbed my bag that contained my troll notes.

"Harry, of course!" Parvarti squealed.

"Sorry guys. I have studying to do!" I called as I bolted for the common room.

I ran into Harry right as I was heading for the door.

"Livi!" he said and he smiled.

"Later! Follow me," I muttered and grabbed his arm and headed for the library. I ran the whole way and was caught by Peeves.

"Ooh! Ickle firsties! What fun!" he cackled.

"Not now, Peeves!" I said as I nervously peeked over my shoulder.

He just laughed a high pitched cackle.

"Peeves! I'll get the Baron! I mean it," I hissed at him. He stuck out his tongue and floated away. The Bloody Baron was the only person that Peeves was afraid of.

"Honestly," I muttered to myself and started running again.

"Why are we running?" Harry panted as we reached the library. I sighed in relief to see Hermoine at a table, surrounded by books.

"Because, a group of girls were going to attack me." I told him and set my things down across from Hermoine.

"Is that a bad thing?" he asked.

"Yes. It is if you want to get your essay done." I told him and pulled him down next to me. I pulled out my troll notes and my own essay.

"Hey Hermoine?" I whispered. She looked up.

"Yes, Livi?" she said and eyed Harry suspiciously next to me.

"Can you proofread my trolls' essay? I didn't have time to look for mistakes," I explained to her.

"Sure, no problem. Can I look at it now?" she said brightly.

"Yeah," I murmured and handed her my essay. I made sure she was looking at it before I took out two rolls of parchment, a quill and ink, and my notes. I neatly spread them out in front of Harry.

"Here," I told him, "My notes are word-by-word from Professor Quirrell's lesson and I brought parchment, quill, and ink."

"You are amazing, Livi," Harry said and then started to study the notes with a concentrated look on his face. I laughed quietly at that. He was so cute!

I stood up and wandered aimlessly through the aisles of books. I would occasionally pick out a book with an interesting title and add it to my large stack on the table. When I got back, Hermoine had put my essay back on the other side of Harry and Harry was scribbling furiously as he looked at my notes. I smiled.

"Thanks Hermoine!" I whispered and she nodded with a smile on her face. She raised an eyebrow at Harry, who was still bent over his essay, hard at work. I put my hand over my mouth to stifle the giggle that had bubbled to my lips.

I settled back into the chair and opened up one of the books (Wizards through the Ages) and began to read. It really was fascinating. However, I really did prefer some Muggle books such as _Pride and Prejudice_ or _To Kill a Mocking Bird. _I put down the book and dug around in my bag for _Pride and Prejudice._ I lost myself in the love story of Elizabeth Bennet and Mr. Darcy.

The night came and the stars twinkled and shone from their spots in the sky. I looked over and saw that Harry had fallen asleep on my notes. I smiled at him. He looked so sweet and innocent when he slept.

"Harry," I whispered and poked him in the ribs, "Harry, wake up!"

"Wha-?" he started to say and then looked around at his surroundings, "Shoot!"

"its fine," I told him and saw that Hermoine was packing up her things.

"My essay!" he murmured and rolled up the parchment.

Hermoine swept out of the room and I started packing up, too. I pulled my bag up on my shoulder and Harry was waiting, arm extended. I took his hand and we walked back to the Gryffindor common room.

"Password?" the Fat Lady asked.

"Caput Draconis," I muttered and the portrait swung open. We walked to the staircases that lead to the dormitories.

"Well," he said, shuffling his feet, my hand still in his hand.

"Well," I murmured and then caught his eye.

"Goodnight, Harry." I said to him and then pecked him on his cheek.

"Goodnight, Livi," he whispered and I walked up to my bed where I collapsed, happily.

….

Friday came and Potions was that morning.

"Urgh," I groaned as Harry and I sat down for breakfast that morning.

"What?" he asked as he cut into his poached egg.

"Double Potions today with the Slytherins," I muttered and spread jam on my toast.

"Great," he said sarcastically and I snickered.

We finished breakfast as slow as possible while shooting death glares at the Slyhterins. I took Hermoine's and Harry's hand as we headed to the dungeons with Ron trailing behind.

The air temperature distinctly dropped as we entered Snape's classroom. We all set up our cauldrons and he headed to the front of the class.

"Good morning," he said in a drawling tone, "I expect you all have read your Potions book. But, before we do anything, I need to adjust the seating arrangements."

"Potter! You will be seated with Mr. Goyle." He said as he worked his way around the class until Draco and I were the only ones left.

"So that leaves Miss Bell and Mr. Malfoy. Lovely," he sneered. Draco moved his cauldron next to mine and Snape started the lesson. After thoroughly humiliating Harry, we got started on a simple potion.

I carefully added my beetle heads as Draco cleared his throat.

"Sorry about the other day on the train," he mumbled, embarrassed.

"I have a better reason to be sorry, Draco." I told him, "I walked away without an introduction. My name is Olivia Bell. But everybody calls me Livi."

I held out my hand and he shook it. I tried, but horribly failed, to not notice how perfectly his hand felt in mine. After a minute of awkward shaking, I dropped my hand and started to work.

Twenty minutes later, I had the perfect color of sky blue that Snape had requested. He gave me a rare smile and told everyone to look at how wonderful my potion was. I blushed deeply in response but tried to ignore him. After I had successfully bottled and corked my potion, I went up to present my potion to Snape.

"Excellent, Miss Bell. Full marks," he said and I smiled at him. I walked back to my seat where Draco was cleaning up.

"Shoot!" I muttered as my armadillo bile shattered on the floor.

I tried to wipe it up as best as possible, but a pair of pale hands was already handing me a new bottle.

I looked up and locked eyes with Draco's. The color was not a cold grey that I had expected, but a thunderstorm cloud grey.

"Er, thanks," I said and took the bottle.

"No problem," he told me as I picked up my bag off the floor. I smiled at him and he smiled back. Draco didn't seem mean… Or anything bad at all. Crap! Was I falling for Draco Malfoy?

"Can I walk you to lunch?" he asked as I headed for the dungeon door.

"Sure," I said and smiled at him. And once again, he smiled back. But, the slightest bit of pink tinged his cheeks when I looked at him. Like Harry's, almost.

We exited the dungeon together and he hesitantly reached for my hand. I grasped his in mine, and I felt his warm skin on mine. It felt… right.

The Great Hall came into view and I stopped outside of the doors.

I swiftly kissed him on his cheek which turned a delicate shade of baby pink. It was a friend kiss, not an I-like-you kiss.

"What was that for?" he mumbled, his pale blonde hair falling into his eyes.

"For walking with me. For giving me a new armadillo bile bottle," I told him and squeezed his hand.

"Anytime," he murmured and looked away, "I'll see you around, then?"

"Yeah," I said, "I'd like that."

With that, we both departed and went to our different house tables. Lunch was delicious, as usual. The whole time, Hermoine kept shooting me weird looks. I ignored them and the familiar Draco stare at the back of my head.

"So," Hermoine said as we exited the Great Hall and headed for the library.

"So?" I said as our footsteps echoed across the corridors.

"You and Malfoy, huh?" Hermoine sniffed and looked at me.

"He seems nice," I murmured.

"Did you even see him shooting death glares at Harry the whole time?" she asked as we pushed open the doors to the library.

I bit my lip. I guess so… Maybe he wasn't the best person for me.

"Not really," I said and we sat down at our regular table, "I mean, I guess I did."

"He's totally falling for you," Hermoine said as she flipped through her Potions book.

"No way! Draco?" I said, being sure that we were talking about the same person.

"Duh!" Hermoine said and I placed my Transfiguration book on the table.

"Liv!" I heard a familiar voice behind me call.

I sighed and prepared for the worst.

"Hey, Ced," I told him and stood up and hugged him.

"How's your first week going?" he asked me and I took his hand with a wave to Hermoine.

We headed for the Charms aisle.

"Okay," I said, "You?"

"Good. Cho Chang is finally noticing me," he chuckled and ran his fingers through his hair.

"That's nice," I murmured and scanned through the titles.

"But that's not why I came to talk to you," he told me, suddenly stern, "I see you're talking to Draco Malfoy now."

I groaned. "He's just a friend, Ced."

"That guy is totally falling for you," he said and then turned me to him, "Draco, he's not the best person to be friends with."

"Okay, okay!" I said holding my hands up in defense.

"Thanks, baby cousin!" He said and kissed my cheek. He left the aisle and I heard the library door close.

I groaned and sank down to the floor.

I can't not be friend with Draco. Sure, almost everybody hates him and he's an arrogant jerk. But, there's something about him that's hidden beneath the surface.

The question is: do I really want to risk everything by being friends with him?

* * *

><p><strong>MWAHAHAHAHAHA! Cliffy! Okay, let me know what you guys think by hitting that lil' button down there! Please, I need to know if you guys think I'm heading in the right direction with this! Also, I'm considering posting a new story about Fred and an OC. If you guys are interested, please comment and let me know what you think and I'll PM you the summary!<strong>

**KK Love you guys!**

**XO, Dreamer :D**


	8. Brooms and Book Whacking

**Hello, Fanfictioners! Chapter eight is here!**

**I also started a new Fanfic called This Shade of Bubblegum Pink, and it's about a girl name Audrianna Tonks who is Nymphadora's siter. It's quite cool, and I'm really excited for it, so please check it out!**

**Disclaimer: JKR owns all HP**

**XO, Dreamer**

* * *

><p>After a quick goodbye to Hermoine, I left the library and headed back to the Gryffindor common room. I felt someone following me, so I took a detour and ended up at the lake. I sighed and sat down. Then I felt the very familiar stare of Draco.<p>

I smiled. "Draco, I know you're there,"

I heard him come and sit beside me.

"Why are you following me?" I asked, my eyes sparkling with amusement as I looked at him. His pale blonde hair was disheveled and his cheeks were flushed with embarrassment.

"I- I don't know what you're talking about," he mumbled looking away.

I laughed. "Draco, I'm not mad."

"Really?" he asked and turned towards me. For a moment I lost myself in his storm grey eyes.

"Really," I assured him, "And quite frankly, I'm rather flattered."

"Flattered by what?" he asked, fakely cocking his head.

"Smart aleck," I muttered before answering his question, "By you following me."

He looked in my eyes for a moment before he looked away.

"You know," he said, "It's bad for my reputation if I hang out with you."

I was taken aback. "What do you mean?" I asked narrowing my eyes.

"Your Potter's friend," he sneered the name.

"So?" I asked, growing angrier by the second.

"It's not best if I hang out with the enemy," he said as if I was some five year old.

"The enemy?" I yelled, "Since when is Harry your enemy?"

"Since he set foot on that train," he said icily.

"Well that's stupid!" I shrieked angrily.

"Anyways, like I said. It's not best if I hang out with you," he said turning away.

"Fine," I huffed getting up, "Maybe you'll get lucky and never have to see me again!"

With that I took one last look at Draco's shocked face and ran back to the castle. I didn't stop until I reached the Gryffindor girls' dormitories. I flung myself on the bed and screamed into a pillow until my face was red. He was so stupid! How could he just say that? I thought he liked me.

I heard the door open and my bed curtains being moved aside.

"Livi?" Hermoine said nicely.

"Yes?" I answered, my voice muffled by the pillow.

"I'm sorry," she murmured and I sat up.

"He was so stupid," I said glancing downwards, "I can't believe I thought he could be my friend."

"We all make mistakes," she said kindly.

I smiled at her. There was a very good reason why she was my friend.

"You are extraordinary, Hermoine," I told her then hugged her petite frame.

"Thank you. You are amazing as well," she murmured as she pulled back, "Would it help if I told you that Harry is looking for you?"

"Yes!" I squealed and hopped off the bed.

I padded silently down the stairs and saw Harry in the armchair by the fire. I smiled and sat in the other chair.

"Hermoine said you were looking for me," I murmured staring into the flickering flames.

"I wanted to be sure you were alright," he whispered, his eyes still on the flames, "You seemed pretty upset about something."

He was so perceptive.

"Yeah, I'm okay," I said and then turned to him, "Are you?"

He sighed and seemed to struggle with the correct words at first.

"Do you ever feel like there is more to yourself? And you want to find it?" he asked turning to me, his green eyes wide.

I smiled slightly. "Always. But there always is that other part of me that's content with who I am." I told him, "Everybody may expect great things from you, Harry. But, you don't have to do anything. It's always your choice."

He frowned. "But that's the thing. I want to do great things. But what things would I do?"

I stood up and kneeled by his feet and took his hands in mine.

"You listen to me Harry Potter. You will be whoever you want to be. Whether it's defeating Voldemort or finding a cure to Dragonpox."

I took a deep breath and continued, "You can do anything you want. But right now, only focus on being you." I said and pointed my finger to his heart, "Trust what you feel in here."

He smiled and I kissed his cheek.

"You are amazing," he whispered and his breath tickled my face giving me goose bumps.

"You, too, Harry," I said and stood up.

"Night, Livi!" he called as I left the common room.

"Night, Harry!" I yelled back and crashed into my four poster, happily.

….

The next few days Hermoine protected me from the evil Draco. But there was no escaping Potions.

I locked my jaw and entered the dungeon, scowling at Draco on my way.

"Livi," he said nodding at me. I simply stared ahead and ignored him.

"Er- can I use your Potions book quickly?" he asked me and reached for it. I nodded. He flicked through it quickly and I looked away from him as I mashed my scarabs into a fine powder.

At the end of the lesson (with much praise from Snape), I hastily packed up my things and sprinted out of the room. Hermoine had waited for me as we exited the dungeons. We ate our Sheppard's pies without complaint and Harry suddenly appeared.

"Flying lessons today!" he said as he sat down.

"Yes!" I said, happy that I knew exactly what to do.

I grabbed my Potions book and flipped through it till I got to next weeks' lesson.

I frowned as a piece of parchment fell out from a random page.

_Livi-_

_Meet me near the lake after flying lessons._

_-Draco_

I groaned as I tucked the note into my back pocket.

This was going to be interesting.

….

"Stick your right hand over your broom," Madam Hooch said, looking at everyone, "And say 'Up!''

"UP!" I yelled and my broom shot right into my hand.

"Cool," I murmured and noticed Harry's was in his hand as well. I gave him a thumbs up.

Madam Hooch then showed us how to mount our brooms and started correcting everyone's grip.

"Excellent, Miss Bell," she told me, not even adjusting my grip on the broom, "I suppose your cousins' expertise rubbed off on you, eh?"

I simply smiled at her as she continued making her rounds to people. I smirked when Draco's grip had to be adjusted several times before he got it just right.

Madam Hooch then instructed us to kick off the ground and then come back down. But, Neville, too excited to stand it, kicked off of the ground before Madam Hooch said three.

He rose higher and higher as everyone around me gasped and screamed. He finally fell off the broom and landed on the ground with a sickening crunch.

Madam Hooch threatened expulsion and then took Neville to the hospital wing.

"Did you see his face, the great lump?" Draco laughed and I elbowed my way out of the crowd.

"Shut up, Draco," I hissed, menacingly.

He mumbled something incoherent and then spotted Neville's Remembrall on the ground. He smiled evilly and took off of the ground with it in his hand.

Harry, his face flushed with anger, kicked off of the ground and followed Draco. They insulted each other a bit, before Draco chucked the small ball in the air. He landed on the grass and Harry went into a straight dive and caught the Remembrall in his hand.

We all cheered for him, and then Professor McGonagall came storming out of the castle.

"Never—in all my time at Hogwarts," she said, almost speechless with shock.

"How dare you—might of broken your neck—" she continued, her lips white.

"It wasn't his fault, Professor," Parvarti started.

"Be quiet, Miss Patil!" Professor McGonagall hissed.

"Please, Professor! If you'll just listen to us!" I tried to say, but Professor McGonagall cut me off.

"Enough, Miss Bell," she said and started to drag Harry towards the castle.

Oh, no.

…..

That night, Harry was at dinner and he told Ron and I the whole story.

"No way," I whispered as Harry dug into his dinner, "Seeker?"

"Yup," he said.

"But, you must be the first one in a—" I started to say, but Ron cut me off.

"A hundred years," Ron murmured in shock.

Fred and George then spotted Harry and hurried over. I pretended to be interested in my kidney pie as they congratulated Harry and hurried off. Then, Draco came.

"Having your last meal, Potter?" he sneered, "When are you getting the train back to the Muggles?"

I pulled my heaviest book out of my bag and motioned to Harry what I was going to do. He smiled as I crept behind Draco.

He bought time for me, talking about a wizard's duel or something before I double checked that no teachers were looking, and then swung my book back and smacked Draco hard on the head.

"That's for being an idiot," I hissed and hit him again.

"That's for taking what's not yours," I said and whacked him again.

"And that," I whispered finally, "Is for insulting my friends. Stay. Away. From. Us."

I then promptly took one look at Draco's expression, smirked and left the Great Hall.

Harry and Ron were close behind.

"That was awesome!" Harry yelled and high fived me, "Did you see the look on his face?"

"Amazing!" Ron boomed as we walked to the common room.

I just laughed as we gave the password to the Fat Lady and entered the common room.

"Whoever said I played fair?" I said sarcastically and settled in one of the armchairs for a night in front of the fire.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's kind of a weird way to end a chapter, but next chapter will be about the midnight duel! Squeeeee!<strong>

**Please please review! It makes my day! Plus, what do you think should happen between Draco? Hmmm...**

**XO, Dreamer**


	9. I'm Sorry

**Hey, here is Dreamer writing from the mountains! I love this place, it gives me sooo much inspiration! Anyways, here is chapter nine, the midnight duel. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: JKR owns HP**

**XO, Dreamer**

* * *

><p>That night sleep was not coming. I kept seeing Harry and Draco's faces in my mind.<p>

"No," I mumbled then shot upright. Something wasn't right. I slipped on my robe and found Hermoine's bed empty.

Oh, crap.

I hurried down the stairs to find Hermoine by the fire.

"Oh. Hermoine, what are you doing up so late?" I asked her as I sat in the other vacant armchair.

"Harry and Ron are going to some midnight duel with Draco," she said hotly.

"Well that's great," I said, sarcasm flowing thick in my statement.

I heard the boys' staircase squeak as Harry and Ron came into view.

"Hermoine! Livi!" Ron hissed as he saw us by the fire, "What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to stop you," Hermoine said, her eyes narrowing, "I can't believe you're going through with this!"

"Livi," Harry said, turning to me, "What are _you_ doing?"

"Making sure Draco doesn't kick your butt," I said and walked to the portrait. The group followed and we walked along in the corridor.

"What I need to know is shielding," Harry murmured as we headed down the hall.

"It's 'Protego'," I informed him as we heard a sort of snuffling sound.

"Shh! Be quiet, I hear something!" Harry whispered as we neared the sound.

"Mrs. Norris?" breathed Ron as Neville popped out.

"Oh, hello Neville," Harry said as the round faced boy came into view.

After a small, but silent, argument on whether or not we would be left behind, we set off for the trophy room.

I discussed tactics with Harry as the corridor came into view.

"Here we are," I whispered as we entered the room. The trophies gleamed from behind the glass cases as we passed.

"He's late," Ron said as I checked my watch, "Maybe he's chickened out."

I snorted. "Yeah, right."

Someone spoke… and it wasn't Draco.

"Sniff around, my sweet. They may be lurking in a corner." Filch said and started poking around. Rage boiled inside of me. Why hadn't I knocked some sense into that kid when I whacked him? Oh, now I was so going to have to pants him in front of everyone. Or better yet, I could just completely ignore him. He obviously liked me, so that would be perfect.

Harry waved at us to follow him and we had just exited the trophy room whenever Filch entered it. He mumbled something else to Mrs. Norris. Neville let out a terrified squeak and ran as fast as possible. He fell and clutched Ron's robes and they both crashed into a suit of armor.

"RUN!" Harry and I yelled as we barreled towards the nearest corridor. We flung ourselves past a tapestry and into a deserted corridor. We were near our Charms corridor.

"I think we've lost him," Harry murmured as we all doubled over, panting.

"We're near the Charms room! Of course we lost him!" I half shrieked and Hermoine looked livid.

"I—told—you!" she panted, clutching at a side stitch, "I—_told_—you!"

"We've got to get back to Gryffindor tower," Ron said, "Quickly as possible."

We all nodded.

"Malfoy tricked you," Hermoine announced, "You realize that, don't you? He was never going to meet you—Filch knew someone was going to be in the trophy room. Malfoy must have tipped him off."

"That git!" I yelled, "I am so going to get him!"

"Let's go," Harry said and we all set off down the corridor.

We hadn't gone a few paces whenever the doorknob to the nearest room rattled and Peeves shot out of it. He cackled with delight.

"Shut up, Peeves—please—you'll get us thrown out."

Peeves only laughed more.

"Wandering around at midnight, Ickle Firsties? Tut, tut, tut. Naughty, naughty, you'll get caught."

"Not if you give us away, Peeves. Please,"

"Should tell, Filch, I should," Peeves said innocently, but his eyes glittered with malice, "It's for your own good, you know."

"Get out of the way!" snapped Ron and tried to shove Peeves aside. Big mistake.

"STUDENTS OUT OF BED!" Peeves boomed, his voice echoing across the castle, "STUDENTS OUT OF BED DOWN THE CHARMS CORRIDOR!"

We all ran for our lives and reached the end of the corridor.

"This is it!" Ron moaned, "We're done for! This is the end!"

"Your fault that you had to aggravate Peeves!" I snapped as we shoved uselessly at the door.

Filch was heading down the corridor fast, his feet pounding against the castle floors.

"Oh move over!" Hermoine shrieked, grabbing Harry's wand from his hand, "Alohomora!"

She pointed the wand at the door and it swung open.

We all piled into the room and the door slammed shut right as Filch came into the hall.

"Which way did they go, Peeves?" Filch wheezed, "Quick, tell me."

"Say 'please',"

"Don't mess with me, Peeves. Now where did they go?"

"Shan't say nothing if you don't say please," Peeves sang.

"Alright, please."

"NOTHING! Ha haaa! Told you I wouldn't say nothing if you didn't say please! Ha haaa! Haaaaaa!" Peeves cackled and he whooshed away with Filch cursing under his breath.

"He thinks the door is locked," Harry murmured and I turned around to see a GIANT dog with three drooling heads. I gasped as Harry turned around as well. The dog was staring at us, all six eyes menacing and cruel. Harry groped around for the door knob and he threw it open.

Now I realized why the third floor corridor was forbidden.

We all ran as fast as we could back to Gryffindor tower. The Fat Lady had returned as we came into view of the portrait.

"Where on earth have you all been?" the Fat Lady asked as she saw us, panting and flushed.

"Never mind that—pig snout, pig snout," Harry muttered.

We all clambered into the common room, breathless.

"What do you think they're doing, keeping a dog like that locked up in a school?" Ron panted, "If any dog needs exercise, that one does."

I nodded in agreement. "What do you think it's doing here?"

"I dunno," Harry said, his forehead creased in thought, "But they just don't keep a thing like that. They must have a reason."

Hermoine looked furious and about to go into a temper.

"You don't use your eyes, do you?" she snarled, eyes flashing, "Didn't you see what it was standing on?"

"The floor?" Harry snorted, rolling his eyes, "I wasn't looking at its feet. I was too busy with its heads."

I searched back into my memory and did recall a door.

"A trapdoor! It's guarding something!" I gasped, with realization.

"Obviously," Hermoine said, haughtily, "And it's something really important."

"No kidding," I muttered and stood up.

"I hope you're please with yourselves," she sniffed, "We could have all been killed. Or worse, expelled. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to bed."

With that she headed for the dormitories.

"Same here," I murmured yawning. "Night guys."

I gave Harry a quick hug and ruffled Ron's hair as I headed for my bed. I climbed the staircases with slow, sleepy steps.

As I reached my bed, I felt oddly awake. The strange tapping at the window didn't particularly help, either. I groaned and looked to see what it was.

A magnificent eagle-owl was sitting near my window with a letter with my name on it in it's beak.

I tore it open and read:

_I'm sorry. I was a stupid jerk and totally deserved those whacks. If it makes you feel any better, my head still hurts. Please forgive me._

_If you want to, please meet me near the lake tomorrow. Again, I'm really sorry._

_Draco_

I sucked in a breath. I was totally prepared to ignore him, but maybe he deserved a second chance. I never, ever thought I'd see the day in which Draco apologized. It was so unlikely of him. But hey, maybe there was a side of him that I don't know about. With something new to sleep on, I climbed back into my bed. My fingers traced over those two words.

_I'm sorry._

* * *

><p><strong>Oooooooh! So maybe Livi will give Draco a second chance! We shall see...<strong>

**Please, please, please review! It means the entire world to me! Love it? Hate it? Want me to update it? Let me know! Oh, and if you guys have any plot ideas, please let me know that as well! **

**There will be some Harry and Draco rivalry over the next few chapters to kind of spice things up a bit. Plus, Cedric! Squeeeeee!**

**Please review!**

**XO, Dreamer :D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D**


	10. Hospital Beds

**Hello all! I am sooo sorry that I couldn't post this sooner, but I was in Atlanta for the weekend with NO INTERNET!**

**But I am back now, and here it is...**

**Disclaimer: We've already been through this...**

**XO, Dreamer**

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes groggily as the weak morning light wormed its way through the tiny crack in my curtains. My head ached and my nose was stuffy. I groaned and rolled over, checking the time.<p>

I shot upright and realized breakfast started in twenty minutes.

"Granger! Patil! Brown!" I yelled and chucked pillows at their limp forms.

"What?" mumbled lavender as she turned over in her bed.

"Breakfast in twenty!" I yelled and scrambled around for my Muggle clothes. Today was a Saturday, so we had no classes.

I yanked on a floral dress and slipped on my navy flats. As for my hair, I undid the braid making it wavy.

Only ten minutes had passed so I quickly stroked on some pink lip gloss.

Hermoine walked out of the bathroom, in jeans and a t shirt.

"Ready?" she asked holding out her hand.

"Yup," I said and grabbed her hand as we exited the dormitories.

We made small talk as we walked the great hall. She talked about how immature Ron and Harry were considering last night's events.

"It's like Harry doesn't even care about Gryffindor!" she ranted, "I mean, breaking several school rules is so inappropriate!"

"Mhmm," I murmured as we entered the Great Hall. After several 'hellos' to my friends, I started nibbling on my toast.

"Halloween is tomorrow!" Harry announced as he sat beside me in his usual spot.

"Yay," I said, unenthusiastically.

"What's wrong?" Hermoine asked as she bit into her boiled egg.

"I'm not feeling well," I told her. It was true, my headache had turned into a migraine and my nose was starting to run constantly.

"I'm sorry," Hermoine said, sincerity laced in her voice.

"Eh," I said as I sipped my pumpkin juice, "I'll be fine."

The usual owls fluttered into the room and surprisingly a huge barn owl landed in between the stack of toast and the sugar bowl.

The owl clicked its beak impatiently and thrusted a letter at me. I read the address on the note. I knew that writing…

I opened it up and made sure no one was looking before I read it.

_Livi,_

_Are you still going to meet me at the lake this afternoon?_

_-D_

I rolled my eyes. Was he that thick?

I scribbled back 'I don't know, you're being a big prat right now.'And put the letter in the barn owl's beak as it flew off again.

I ignored the feel of his stare at the back of my head and focused on my toast that I was making no progress on.

I decided that if by lunch time I didn't feel well than I would go to Madam Pomfrey.

I trudged back up to the common room thinking about the comfy armchairs in front of the fire and maybe a book I could borrow from Hermoine. As I saw the portrait, red spots covered my eyesight and I swayed.

"Whoa," I mumbled as I clutched the banister for support. The dizziness was overwhelming as I tried to walk again. The smooth marble came fast towards my face as I blacked out.

…

I blinked, groggily, as the bright light seeped in through my eyelids. A wet cloth bathed my forehead as I shifted uncomfortably in the lumpy bed.

"She's awake!" I heard a familiar voice call out and several thumping footsteps echo across the hospital wing.

I looked around to see at least all of Gryffindor first year around me with grim expressions.

"What happened?" I mumbled and yawned.

"You sort of, blacked out," Harry explained as he pushed his way towards the front of the group.

"Why?" I murmured and groaned.

"Pneumonia," Hermoine said from the side of my bed.

"Lovely," I snorted.

"You wanna know what the weirdest thing is, though?" Hermoine whispered as the people started to drift off towards the Great Hall.

"Draco Malfoy carried you all the way from Gryffindor tower to here," she finished and my jaw dropped.

"Wow," I said, eyebrows raised, "I didn't know he had that much muscle in him."

We both laughed which made me start hacking.

"Now, now," Madam Pomfrey scolded, "Miss Bell needs rest."

"But-" I started.

"No buts," she said, "Miss Granger, please leave."

"Sorry, Livi," Hemroine shrugged as she pranced off towards the library.

I groaned and sank back into my pillows and thought back to earlier.

I didn't remember much, except for that fall. But, it was nice to know that Draco carried me instead of a random guy. That would've been awkward for him, though, seeing as I'm wearing a dress.

The thought made me laugh more and sent me into another round of hacking.

…

The hospital was boring, I had realized quickly within the first few hours. All of my books and homework were back in my dormitory and Harry had Quidditch practice. I apologized over and over saying how sorry I was for not being able to make it. He just smiled and told me to rest up so I could make it to the first match.

Halloween had come and I could hear all of the students bustling about as they thought about the feast that night. I sighed and frowned as I thought that I wouldn't be able to go.

I sank into my bed and was right about to sleep when I heard a familiar voice call out.

"You really need to be more careful," Draco warned as he sauntered forward and sat down in the chair by my bed.

"I have pneumonia, in case you haven't realized," I sniffed and resumed to watching the students.

"I have realized it, seeing as you're lying there." Draco said, sneering.

"Not my fault," I muttered, "Why are you even here?"

"I expect that you wanted to thank me, in the very least," he smirked.

"Fine," I said haughtily, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he said coldly, and turned away.

"Now why are you here?" I snapped and his head turned towards me rather fast.

He seemed caught off guard. "I don't know. I guess I just wanted to see you," he mumbled and looked down at his hands.

He then stood up and walked out of the room. I sighed and tried to sleep but for some reason I couldn't.

I kept thinking about Draco. He was a jerk, seriously. But, I feel like there's more to him than he portrays.

Suddenly, screaming erupted in the Great Hall. I jerked out of my bed and tried to get on my feet, but I was too weak.

"Get down, dear!" Madam Pomfrey called as she rushed over.

"What's going on in the Great Hall?" I mumbled and sat back down.

"Hm," huffed Madam Pomfrey as she rushed out the door. I groaned and rolled over placing the pillow over my ears.

I drowned out the screaming with my humming and I was soon fast asleep, wondering what happened.

…

"You're joking," I rasped and almost choked on my soup. My throat was giving out on me, but I had to talk to Harry, Ron, and Hermoine before it did. Apparently, last night, they took on a mountain troll. That's why there was so much screaming.

"No, I'm not," Harry said then started on the sweets on my bedside table.

"You took on a fully grown mountain troll on your own?" I croaked, and then went into a fit of coughing.

"Well, we were saving Hermoine," Ron said as he unwrapped a chocolate frog, "You don't mind, do you?"

"No, go ahead," I whispered, and cleared my throat. Okay! Not the best idea, I thought as sharp pains stabbed the sides of it.

"When are you getting out of here?" Hermoine asked as she piled all my homework by my bed.

"Hopefully this week," I said, and winced when it hurt my throat, "But Madam Pomfrey says that if I still have any symptoms then I stay longer."

"Lucky," Ron said through a mouth full of chocolate, "You don't really even have to do homework."

"Ronald, I have to do this if I want to pass the first year," I rasped, giving him a very hard glare.

"Honestly, this is essential," Hermoine said as she skimmed through some of my work that I had already done.

"Medicine!" Madam Pomfrey sang as she glided over to me with a tray.

"Nooo!" I moaned, than hid under my covers. I hated taking Muggle medicine.

"She can't just take a potion?" Hermoine asked as she looked at the tray.

"Unfortunately not," Madam Pomfrey fretted as she poured me a glass of pumpkin juice, "This is a Muggle disease, so I have to give her these pills. But, it's not an issue getting them due to the fact that there is a Muggle Diseases department at St. Mungo's."

"Livi, take the pills!" Harry called and I sat up.

"Fine," I grumbled and stuck my tongue out at him.

"Good," he said, seeming satisfied.

Bleu, my cat, came trotting up to my bed and jumped on my lap. He had been hanging around me ever since I had gotten sick.

I grabbed the huge pill, stuck it in the back of my throat, and then took a swig of pumpkin juice, washing it down. I made a face as the uncomfortable lump moved uneasily down my throat.

"Ugh," I shuddered and set the goblet back down.

Madam Pomfrey nodded, satisfied, and walked away. Bleu looked up at me, expectant, as he sat in my lap.

"Hey, boy," I croaked and started petting him.

"Bleu needs a buddy," Hermoine said, petting him.

"Yeah, but he gets so scared around other cats," I murmured as he started to purr.

"Can't blame the thing," Ron mumbled, "Cats are weird."

"Oh and rats aren't," I snapped, "Scabbers is always everywhere, in other peoples' business. And he always seems to like the girls' dormitories, too."

"I've noticed that!" Hermoine shrieked.

"He's a perverted rat," I said then shuddered.

Harry laughed and then shook his head.

"When's the first Quidditch game, Harry?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Pretty soon, actually," he frowned, "Next weekend."

"I hope I'm out of this place before then," I rasped, and then sniffled. I felt a sneeze coming on.

"Oh no," I said.

"A-a-a-achoo!" I screamed out and then hastily blew my nose.

"You poor thing," Hermoine murmured then rubbed my back.

"It's alright," I said, "I'll be fine."

Madam Pomfrey then came bustling out.

"It's time for you folks to leave," she called out and tried to push Harry out the hospital wing door.

"Wait-" I tried to say.

"Miss Bell, you need your rest!" she snapped, "Your friends can come back later!"

I sighed. I wouldn't be able to win this one.

"Sorry, guys," I grumbled, "See you later."

Hermoine gave me a small hug and with a wave they all disappeared.

"Um, Madam Pomfrey?" I called out as she walked to her office.

"Yes?"

"Would I be able to attend the first Quidditch match this weekend?" I asked sweetly.

"It all depends on when this pneumonia clears up." she answered and with that, she shut the door of her office.

I groaned and sank back into the pillows watching the sunset. What Harry had told me about the troll is that someone let it in, obviously. I'll bet my broomstick that it was a diversion to get what was hidden under the trap door. To get what was in vault seven-hundred and thirteen.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooooh! Strange twist on things, hm? Oh well, hey I barely got any reviews last time so review?<strong>

**Also, I am debating whether or not I just want to skip to fourth year after this book or do you want me to do every year? Let me know in the reviews or I wll have to decide for myself and you may not like that :( So REVIEW!**

**XO, Dreamer :D**


	11. Of Sketching and Smiles

**Hello! Okay, so this chapter is a filler, but I decided to put it up anyways. But, it is a little short. So bear with me.**

**I did have reviews last time so thank you! But, no one gave me their thoughts on whether or not they wanted me to skip two years after this Fanfic and just pick it back up in the fourth year whenever things REALLY pick up. Or, would you rather have me do the second and third year? PLease let me know!**

**Disclaimer: JKR owns all HP!**

**XO, Dreamer**

* * *

><p>I was awoken to a sharp tapping at the hospital wing window. I groaned and rolled over wishing that it would go away. Seeing as it wasn't, I sat up, running my fingers through my hair.<p>

Tap, tap, tap.

"Yeesh," I muttered and looked up to see Walter at the window, a new letter clutched in his beak.

I smiled and strode to the window. As I yanked it open, Walter stumbled in and fluttered to my bed rails.

I looked at the letter and frowned. That wasn't my mum's handwriting...

Livi,

I'm sorry, again. It seems pointless for me to be apologizing for who i am, but I feel as if I need to. So, sorry, again.

-Draco

I groaned. Boys.

I hoped that he would stop by again today. He was nasty and arrogant but he made me laugh sometimes. Or, at least he had been the past few days. Draco had decided to visit me every day this week, and I liked it. We seemed to be friends now, I suppose.

I flopped back on my bed, waiting until Madam Pomfrey gave me my medicine, breakfast, and daily check up. My hand itched to do something. Frowning, I picked up my wand, turning the holly wood over in my hands.

"Accio Livi Bell's sketchbook!" I called and heard a faint whooshing noise.

The hospital wing doors burst open and my book came flying in through them. It landed neatly in my lap with a faint thud.

I picked up the worn notebook, flipping through the pages of endless sketching. I smiled at a picture of Julia sleeping. Then I saw a sketch of Harry, sitting by the fire, his face creased in concentration as he worked on an essay. I smiled down at the still, accurate portrait of my best friend.

I continued flipping through it, pausing every now and then at a picture that caught my interest. I eventually found an unfinished Hermoine picture that I had been meaning to work on. I picked up my pencil, one of my Muggle things I had refused to leave behind, and started working.

I puzzled over Hermoine's intrigued face as she bent over a particularly large book, her curly brown hair falling into her eyes. I chewed on the inside of my cheek then added a few more light strokes to the shadows across her cheekbones, and then put down my pencil. I'd have to show Hermoine since it was done now. Maybe she'd come by later.

The doors burst open as Madam Pomfrey bustled over with a tray. I groaned.

"Come on, dear," she fretted, "Take the pills."

I reluctantly did so as she felt my forehead.

"Fever's gone!" she announced happily.

I smiled and started on my breakfast as she walked away. I chewed my eggs and noticed a beautiful rose growing right outside the window. I smiled and set down my fork. I guess I would be sketching today.

…

The mid-afternoon light seeped through the windows as I finished up my sketch of the rose outside of my window. I smiled at the pure beauty of the flower I was named after. The delicate petals seemed to curls away from the center of the flower. My hand traced over the rose and its shadows.

The hospital door creaked open and a curly brown headed girl poked her head in.

"Hermoine!" I called and she came running towards me.

"Hey Livi!" she said and sat by my bed, "What'cha working on?"

"Sketching, drawing, that sort of thing," I said and then remembered her sketch, "I finished this one that I think you may really like."

I flipped back to the page of Hermoine's sketch and showed Hermoine.

"Oh my gosh," she breathed, "That's amazing!"

"Glad you like it," I said, laughing at her enthusiasm.

"When did you do it?" she asked me and studied the sketch intently.

"A few days before I fell ill," I told her, "I had finished and essay and I was bored. So, I drew this."

"Can I look through this?" she asked, gesturing towards the book on my lap.

"Sure," I said happily and handed her the weathered notebook.

She flipped through the notebook and stopped at a page.

"Is this your sister?" she asked and showed me Julia's picture.

I smiled sadly. "Yeah, she was only a few months old when I drew that."

Hermoine looked up and smiled. "You miss her, don't you?"

"Yeah, a lot." I admitted, "That was the only down side of coming here. I wouldn't be able to watch her grow up."

"I wish I had siblings," Hermoine murmured as she traced Julia's face with her fingertips.

"She was long awaited," I told her.

Then tears started to well up in my eyes and I quickly blinked them away, not wanting to be weak.

"Thank you," Hermoine said and then hugged me hard.

"For what?" I mumbled.

"For being my best friend," she whispered and we stayed like that, just hugging.

…

"Let me see," Draco begged as I sketched him sitting there.

"Not yet," I sang, "It's not even finished."

He pouted and I laughed.

"Do you want your picture to be of you pouting?" I teased and he quickly stopped.

"No," he said then I continued moving my pencil over the page. I drew his jaw line, the way it curved delicately on the side of his face. I frowned a bit whenever I messed up, and I quickly scrubbed away the uneven line with my eraser.

I then started on his lips. Drawing them was a little uncomfortable, but I got over it quickly and focused. I studied his face for a bit.

"Checking me out, Livi?" he smirked as he watched me study his face.

"In your dreams, Draco," I muttered and then smiled as I returned to the sketch.

We just sat there in silence, me sketching, him watching. I smiled and then produced the notebook for him to see.

"Ta da!" I said dramatically.

Draco just stared at the page, his mouth wide open. Did I do something wrong? Does he hate it? Oh crap, I totally messed up.

"What's wrong?" I asked frantically, "Is it not right? Do you hate it? I can redo it if you want to—"

"Stop," Draco said and his face stretched into a wide smile, "It's amazing."

I smiled so wide that I thought my face would crack. He liked it.

* * *

><p><strong>Awwww! I love the little moments between Draco and Livi. Wait till you see what I have in store for them. And I know Draco is appearing more than Harry at the moment, but next chapter is the Quidditch match! Yeeek! Not to mention that Livi and Cedric have a sweet moment that full of sisterbrother love! Awwwww... I'm tearing up just thinking about it! Okay, *breathes deeply* I need your help with the thing that I mentioned at the beginning of the chapter! Please let me know!**

**XO, Dreamer**


	12. A Kiss For Good Luck

**Heyy! So, I still don't know about skipping two years. But, thanks to the wonderful idea from xXMizz Alec VolturiXx, I may skip just the second year but do the third year. Does that sound good? If so, let me know!**

**Disclaimer: Must I go over this?**

**XO, Dreamer**

* * *

><p>"It's been almost a week, Madam Pomfrey!" I shrieked one night in the hospital wing as Madam Pomfrey gave me a check-up, "The first Quidditch match of the season is tomorrow and my best friend is playing in it! Not to mention my cousin!"<p>

Madam Pomfrey frowned as she felt my forehead. "Well, you will be pleased to know that you have fully recovered."

My eyes went wide then narrowed. She had to be playing with me. "Really?"

"Yes, now if you would gather your things and head back to your common room, I would appreciate that. Unless you want to stay?" she then said and raised an eyebrow.

"No, no!" I squeaked and immediately used the hovering charm on my books and sweets and headed off towards Gryffindor tower.

I was skipping as I went down the corridors, my robes billowing out behind me. I think to celebrate my well-being I would take a nice, long shower. I hadn't really had a long shower in quite some time.

I had come to the portrait of the Fat Lady and didn't even have to say the password when the door swung open.

"LIVI!" the whole common room yelled in delight as I walked in. I was immediately engulfed in a large crowd of hugging and hair ruffling.

"Welcome back, Livi!" I fifth year I didn't know told me as I made my way towards the staircases.

"Glad you're better!" Dean Thomas yelled and I giggled.

I smiled at them all and then made a big point of yawning. "I'm really tired. I think I'll just take a shower and sleep."

I then dashed out of the crowded common room and into the dormitories. I breathed a sigh of relief and I collapsed on the bed. Rolling over I saw a note. I smiled at the familiar handwriting.

_Livi,_

_I really do love that picture._

_-D.M._

I crashed into bed then, with a smile on my face.

…

"Livi, Livi, Livi, Livi, Livi, Livi, Livi, Livi!" I heard my name being yelled over and over by Hermoine.

"Whassamatter?" I grumbled, my voice muffled by my pillow.

"Does the word 'Quidditch' mean anything to you?" she sighed.

I bolted upright out of my bed and checked my watch.

"Dang it!" I muttered and hastily changed into some jeans and a t-shirt while Hermoine stood there, tapping her foot.

"Let's go! Breakfast starts in five minutes!' she reminded me and I glared at her.

"Not helping, Mione," I mumbled and then fixed my hair so that it was pulled back into a pony tail.

"Look good?" I asked Hermoine, and swiveled so she could see my entire body, full length.

"Yes, yes," she muttered, "You look fabulous as always."

"You're the best!" I squealed and gave her a hug.

"I know!" she said and grabbed my hand as we bolted down the staircase. We ran out of the common room and into the crowded corridors. People waved at me as we passed.

"You're popular," Hermoine commented as we made our way towards the Great Hall.

"Nah," I said and then waved back at one of Cedric's friends, "These people are mostly fourth years and Cedric is friends with pretty much the entire year."

Hermoine and I laughed at that and pushed open the doors to the Great Hall. Breakfast was in full swing as we made our way to the Gryffindor table. I sat in my usual seat next to Harry and Hermoine. I happily took some fruit and toast and dug in.

I was halfway chewing my strawberry whenever someone tapped my shoulder. I nearly choked.

I turned around to face my very angry cousin.

"Hi Cedric!" I said cheerily, "Trying to get me back in the hospital wing?"

"Not funny, Olivia," he said, his blue green eyes tightening. Uh oh. Cedric never used my full name unless he was really mad at me.

"What's wrong?" I asked, nerves knotting in the pit of my stomach.

"Why in the world did you not tell me that you were in the hospital?" he nearly yelled and several people at my table stared at us.

"Cedric," I said, as calmly as I could manage, "I was in there for a week. How could you not know?"

He sighed. "What happened?"

"I wasn't hurt, so don't go jumping to that," I warned him, "I had gotten a very mild case of pneumonia."

"Oh," he mumbled, "Glad you're okay then."

His cheeks stained red at the embarrassment.

"Sorry I kinda blew up," he mumbled.

I laughed. "It's fine, Ced."

"Well," he muttered, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"I'll see you later, then," I told him then kissed his cheek.

"Love you," he said and then smiled that big brother smile of his.

"Love you, too," I told him and sat down as he walked back to his table, his cheeks still red.

"My cousin is kind of…" I trailed off as I looked at the shocked faces of my friends.

"Psychotic?" Dean offered.

"Weird?" Seamus said as he ate his sausages.

"Over protective," I finished, "Yeesh, he's not that weird or psychotic."

I looked over at Hermoine who had a book propped up by milk bottles and was reading intently. I smiled and then saw Harry not eating anything and looking rather pale.

"You okay, Harry?" I asked kindly as I bit into a piece of cantaloupe.

"Just nervous," he mumbled and looked up at me, "And scared that I'll fall off my broom."

I snorted. "Oh please. You're amazing at Quidditch, Harry."

He blushed. "Thanks, Livi."

"And if it makes you feel any better," I said, "Cedric threw up before his first match."

He grinned. "Yeah, that actually does."

"Just don't tell him I told you," I warned, "He'll kill me."

"Yeah, right," he muttered.

"I'm serious," I said with a blank face. Then I burst into laughter.

"Nah, he'd never kill me," I giggled, "But he would be super mad."

"I won't tell." He promised and I smiled.

"All Quidditch players for Gryffindor and Slytherin should make their way towards the Quidditch pitch at this time." Professor McGonagall announced and Harry stood up.

"Wait," I said, "A kiss for good luck."

Smiling at the surprised look on Harry's face, I leaned in and kissed his cheek.

"Er, thanks," he mumbled then took off towards the door, blushing furiously.

I smiled. This match would be interesting…

…

I followed the crowd to the Quidditch pitch with Hermoine by my side.

"Exciting, isn't it?" I commented.

"Quite," she agreed as we took our seats and pulled out the banner that we made for Harry. It read 'Potter for President' and I, being pretty good at drawing, had drawn a beautiful and magnificent lion underneath the words. The words flashed different colors thanks to a charm Hermoine had performed on it.

The Gryffindor team then walked onto the pitch, their scarlet robes like tiny roses on the green grass. I smiled when Katie waved up at me.

"HI KATIE!" I yelled at her and she laughed.

"Hey!" she called back through her giggles. I laughed with her.

"Now, I want a nice fair game, all of you," Madam Hooch told them sternly.

I snorted. With Flint on the Slytherin team, that wouldn't be precisely possible.

"Mount your brooms, please," Madam Hooch said, and I saw both teams climb on. She blew hard on her silver whistle and all fifteen brooms rose up into the air.

"And the Quaffle is taken immediately by Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor—what an excellent Chaser that girl is, and rather attractive, too—"

"JORDAN!"

"Sorry, Professor," Lee Jordan mumbled. Lee Jordan was commenting for the match and was a rather close friend of Fred and George. But, he was constantly being watched by Professor McGonagall.

"And she's really belting along up there, a neat pass to Alicia Spinnet, a good friend of Oliver Wood's, last year only a reserve—back to Johnson and—no, the Slytherins have taken the Quaffle, Slytherin Captain Marcus Flint gains the Quaffle and off he goes—Flint flying like an eagle up there—he's going to sc- no, stopped by an excellent move by Gryffindor Keeper Wood and the Gryffindors take the Quaffle—that's Chaser Katie Bell of Gryffindor,"

I cheered loudly when I heard this.

"Nice dive around Flint, off the field and—OUCH—that must have hurt, hit in the back of the head by a Bludger— Quaffle taken by the Slytherins—that's Adrian Pucey speeding up towards the goal posts, but he's blocked by a second Bludger—sent his way by Fred or George Weasley, can't tell which—nice play by the Gryffindor Beater, anyway, and Johnson back in possession of the Quaffle, a clear field ahead and off she goes—she's really flying—dodges a speeding Bludger—the goal posts are ahead—come on, now, Angelina—Keeper Bletchley dives—misses—GRYFFINDORS SCORE!"

Our entire section burst into cheers and screams of delight while the Slytherins booed and groaned.

"Budge up there, move along," a gruff voice mumbled as the giant man pushed his ways through the crowds.

"Hagrid!" Ron, Hermoine and I called as he came to stand next to us. We all shifted around a bit until we were all comfortable.

"Bin watchin' from me hut," Hagrid said and he patted his huge binoculars around his neck, "But it isn't the same as bein' in the crowd. No sign of the Snitch yet, eh?"

"Nope," Ron grumbled, "Harry hasn't had much to do yet."

"But once he catches sight of the Snitch, he'll have plenty to do." I remarked as I watched my black haired best friend circling the pitch.

"Kept outta trouble, though, that's somethin'," said Hagrid as he raised his binoculars to his eyes. Most likely to watch Harry.

A Bludger streaked towards Harry once, but he quickly dodged it. I breathed a sigh of relief when he missed it. Fred Weasley went pelting after it after it had nearly knocked Harry off his broom.

"Come on, Harry," I murmured as I peered around at the rest of the game, "You can do it."

"Slytherin in possession," Lee was saying, still commenting, "Chaser Pucey ducks two Bludgers, two Weasleys, and Chaser Bell, and speeds towards the—wait a moment—was that the Snitch?"

A low whisper ran around the entire crowd whenever Adrian Pucey dropped the Quaffle as he watched the speck of gold that whizzed past his ear.

But I had noticed, to my great delight, that Harry had seen it. He dived downwards after the tiny speck. The Slytherin Seeker, Terence Higgs, had seen it also, though. Shoulder to shoulder, they raced towards the Snitch which was streaking around the pitch.

All other Quidditch player froze as they watched their Seekers racing after the tiny, fluttering ball. I was holding my breath as Harry put an extra spurt of energy—

WHAM!

Marcus Flint had purposely blocked Harry on purpose and Harry spun off course, him holding on with all his might.

"FOUL!" I screamed with the rest of the Gryffindors as Madam Hooch whirled to Flint. She lectured him angrily, and then Gryffindor got a free shot at the goal posts. But of course, the Snitch was nowhere to be found.

"Send him off, ref! Red card!' Dean Thomas yelled, a few rows behind me.

"What are you talking about, Dean?" sighed Ron as he turned to face the angry boy.

"Red card!" Dean said hotly, "In soccer, you get shown the red card and you're out of the game!"

"But this isn't soccer, Dean," grumbled Ron.

Hagrid agreed with Dean, though.

"They oughta change the rules. Flint coulda knocked Harry outta the air." He grumbled and then went back to watching Harry with his binoculars. I kept watching Harry myself.

"So—after that obvious and disgusting bit of cheating," Lee Jordan said furiously.

"Jordan!" hissed Professor McGonagall.

"I mean, after that open and revolting foul," Lee tried again.

"_Jordan, I'm warning you—_"

"All right, all right. Flint nearly kills the Gryffindor Seeker, which could happen to anyone, I'm sure. So, a penalty to Gryffindor taken by Spinnet, who puts it away, no trouble, and we continue play, Gryffindor still in possession."

Harry then dodged another Bludger and I gripped Hermoine's arm tightly. Harry's broom lurched. What the—?

It happened again. Harry was zig-zagging and zooming all over the pitch. I gripped Hermoine's arm tighter.

"Livi, you're cutting off my circulation," she joked but I pointed towards Harry.

"What's going on?" I asked but was drowned out by Lee's commenting.

"Slytherin in possession—Flint with the Quaffle—passes Spinnet—passes Bell—hit hard in the face by a Bludger, hope it broke his nose—only joking, Professor—Slytherins score—oh no…"

The Slytherins were cheering but Harry was rising higher and higher.

"Dunno what Harry thinks he's doing," muttered Hagrid as he stared through his binoculars, "If I didn' know better, I'd say he's lost control of his broom… but he can't have…"

People all around us in the pitch were pointing at Harry and gazing open-mouthed.

"Can't they do anything?" I shrieked as Harry was jerking out of control away from the game. Suddenly, it lurched, sending Harry only to dangle by one hand. I bit my lip hard.

"Did something happen to it when Flint blocked him?" Seamus asked nervously.

"Can't have," Hagrid murmured, his voice shaking, "Can't nothing interfere with a broomstick except powerful Dark magic—no kid could do that to a Nimbus Two Thousand."

Hermoine seized Hagrid's binoculars and started looking frantically at the crowd.

"What are you doing?" groaned Ron as he stared at her, grey-faced.

"I knew it!" Hermoine shrieked, "Snape—look."

Before Ron could look into the binoculars, I grabbed them and scanned the crowds until I found the hook-nosed teacher. He was muttering nonstop under his breath and staring, unblinkingly, at Harry.

"He's jinxing the broom!" I nearly yelled, the fury in my voice plain as day.

"What should we do?" Ron moaned.

"I've got an idea," I announced and grabbed Hermoine's hand and took off towards Snape. We dodged several students and eventually plowed over poor Professor Quirrell in an attempt to get to Snape. We eventually reached him and I crouched down.

"Give me your jam jar," I told Hermoine. She handed it over and I thrusted my wand at the hem of Snape's black robes.

"Incendio," I muttered and the familiar bluebell flames erupted onto his robes. After the longest thirty seconds in my life, he yelped which alerted me that my job was done. I grabbed the flames and placed them in the jar, taking Hermoine's hand and we both sped back over to Ron and Hagrid.

Luckily, it did break Snape's eye contact and Harry was able to climb back onto the broom. But instead of looking around for the Snitch, he hurtled towards the ground.

"What in the name of Merlin is he doing?" I gasped as he dropped onto the grass and coughed. A gold ball fell into his hand.

"I've got the Snitch!" he bellowed for the entire stadium to hear. The roar was deafening as the entire Gryffindor section burst into cheers.

"Harry Potter has caught the Golden Snitch! Gryffindor wins!" Lee Jordan yelled as he hugged Professor McGonagall. The team swarmed Harry and he was smiling so wide as he was lifted onto the twins' shoulders.

I had never seen him so happy.

…

"It was Snape," Ron said as we all sat in Hagrid's hut, twenty minutes later. I sipped my tea as Ron continued.

"Livi, Hermoine, and I all saw him. He was cursing your broomstick, muttering. He wouldn't take his eyes off of you."

At those words, I bursted into laughter. The way Ron said it made it seem like Snape was checking Harry out.

"Rubbish," said Hagrid over my laughter, "Why would Snape do somethin' like that?"

I then stopped laughing. We all looked at each other, all thinking of the fact that Snape had tried to get past the three-headed dog on Halloween.

"I found out something about him," Harry admitted, "He tried to get past that three-headed dog on Halloween. It bit him. We think he was trying to steal whatever it's guarding."

Hagrid then dropped his teapot with a loud clatter.

"How do you know about Fluffy?" he sputtered.

"_Fluffy?_" I said, bewildered. Who names a three-headed ferocious dog 'Fluffy'?

"Yeah—he's mine—bought him off a Greek chappie I met in a pub las' year—I lent him to Dumbledore to guard the—"

"Yes?" Harry pushed.

"Now, don't ask me anymore," Hagrid grumbled, "That's top secret, that is."

"But Snape's trying to _steal_ it." Ron said.

"Rubbish," Hagrid repeated, "Snape's a Hogwarts professor, he'd do nothin' of the sort."

"So why did he just try and kill Harry?" I asked, eyebrows raised.

"I know a jinx when I see one, Hagrid. I've read all about them! You've got to keep eye contact, and Snape wasn't blinking at all! I saw him!" Hermoine said, hotly. I had actually seen a jinx in action, but really didn't want to get into that right now.

"I'm tellin' yeh, yer wrong!" Hagrid said furiously, "I don' know why Harry's broom acted like that, but Snape wouldn' try an' kill a student! Now, listen to me, all of yeh— yer meddlin' in things that don' concern yeh. It's dangerous. You forget that dog, an' you forget what it's guardin', that's between Professor Dumbledore an' Nicholas Flamel—"

"Aha!" Harry announced, jumping to his feet, "So there's someone called Nicholas Flamel involved, is there?"

Hagrid looked beyond furious at himself. I grinned at Hermoine. That was a big mistake for Hagrid to mention, but the best thing for us to hear. I presumed that the library would be Harry, Ron, Hermoine, and I's best friend. Seeing as we had much research to do on Nicholas Flamel, now.

* * *

><p><strong>Mwahahahahaha! We end right there, my lovlies! Be sure to review and let me know what you think of the great idea that xXMizz Alec VolturiXx gave me!<strong>

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**XO, Dreamer**


	13. Heart to Heart Under the Stars

**I am soooo sorry you guys! I mean to post this waaaay sooner but SOME PEOPLE wouldn't let me on the computer. *cough* Mom and Dad *cough***

**Anyhoo, thanks to all of you who reviewed, I love them! And I have decided... drumroll, please.**

**DRUM, DRUM, DRUM, DRUM, DRUM!  
><strong>**I will just do the entire seven years for Livi, because it will be soooo much easier knowing the entire elements of the story and be a much smoother transition. Thank you, moon1210 for your AMAZING support and words of encouragment!**

**Lets get to it, shall we?**

**Disclaimer: Let's just get to the story, no?**

**XO, Dreamer**

* * *

><p>Winter had seemed to sneak up on Hogwarts and one morning I woke to find a layer of crisp, white snow. I grinned at the beatific scenery before my eyes as the snow sparkled in the morning light. We were just a few days away from the Christmas holidays and you could literally taste the excitement in the air.<p>

I skipped down to breakfast that morning and hummed a wordless song.

"You seem happy," Hermoine commented as she sipped her milk.

I shrugged. "It's almost Christmas."

"True," she said, and then smiled.

"So, I was thinking," I started as I placed two sausages on my plate, "That we should get together over the holidays."

Hermoine brightened. "I'd love that!"

"Yeah," I said, "And you could meet my mum and dad and Julia.."

I stared down at my sausages again and then bit my lip. I missed Dad. Ever since he went on another mission, this time in Albania, I was constantly worrying about him. The hooting of owls alerted me as they entered the Great Hall with the mail. I immediately spotted Walter among the colorful band and grinned. Maybe Mum has news.

I hastily ripped open the letter as soon as I could.

My Darling Olivia,

I don't have good news, sweetheart. I'm really sorry for keeping you in the dark all this time, but I figured it was time to let you know.

Daddy won't be home for Christmas. He went missing a few days ago and we haven't heard from him since. I've already told Cedric and Katie, so don't worry about that. I am so, so sorry, my darling.

I must go now. I love you.

Love always,

Mum

I choked back a sob and ran from the Great Hall as fast as I could. How could this happen? I never, in all my life, thought Dad would go missing. He had to be okay. He just had to.

I didn't realize where I was until I saw a bathroom nearby and flung myself in it. I leaned against the tiled walls and sank down to me knees and started to cry.

I never liked to cry. In all of the things I hated, crying was my least favorite of all of those. Well, okay it was next to Voldemort, but still. I hated it.

How could this be happening?

…

By the time I had stopped crying, I realized I would be late for my first class. I hurriedly gathered up my things and ran to Transfiguration. I pushed the door open, interrupting Professor McGonagall's lecture on mice and snuffboxes.

"Miss Bell!" she shrieked, "Where have you been?"

"Some family stuff came up, Professor," I said weakly, my voice thick with tears, "Sorry I'm late."

She must have seen the broken hearted expression on my face because she didn't give it a second thought as I moved to my seat.

"Alright." she said curtly as I sat next to Hermoine.

"Where have you been?" she hissed and I shook my head.

"I really don't want to talk about it." I said and then focused on the lesson. I could hardly focus, though. My mind kept wandering to where my dad might be. Was he hurt? Was he scared? Did he get captured?

The entire hour, I was constantly on the verge of tears. I occasionally almost cried, but I quickly blinked away the tears welling in my eyes before they spilled over. A few did escape, but I quickly scrubbed them away with the back of my hand.

When class was dismissed, I hurriedly left the classroom and ran up to Gryffindor tower. I zoomed past the common room and up the stairs to the dormitories. I flung myself on my bed and cried. I skipped the rest of the day considering I felt too upset to pay any attention to the lessons.

It was dark and my head ached along with my heart as I sat up in bed. I looked beside my bed to find a plate of food for me. I smiled. I had really amazing friends.

The sandwich and fruit tasted quite good seeing as I didn't have anything in my stomach besides a few sips of milk from that morning. I chewed in silence as I heard the even breathing in the room from my roommates. I almost laughed at the occasional snore from Lavender, but stifled it with my pillow.

I was feeling completely wide awake, so I decided to walk around a bit. As I exited the common room, I suddenly realized that I had no idea where to go. I could go to the kitchens… but I just ate. I could go anywhere in the castle…

I slowly started walking in the direction of the Astronomy tower without even realizing it. My feet suddenly found themselves at the top of the staircase in the tower. I hesitantly walked to the low wall that prevented people from breaking their necks and gazed up at the stars. A full moon was approaching us, judging by the almost complete orb of light in the night sky.

I heard footsteps behind me and I quickly turned around to find Cedric standing there, his expression sad.

"I thought you might be up here," he murmured and stood beside me.

"Mum said that she told you," I whispered as I kept my eyes on the sky.

"Yeah, I heard right before you," he said, "Dumbledore actually called me to his office and told me in person."

"I just can't believe it," I said quietly, "I thought he would for sure know what he was doing."

"He's just gone AWOL, Liv," Cedric reminded me gently, "He could still turn up."

"But, there is a very great chance that he won't," I said stubbornly. With all my might I wanted to hear that he was okay, but still, there was always that chance.

"I guess so," he sighed and then looked at me, "You're being brave though."

I laughed, humorlessly. "Yeah, skipping class and crying all the time. What a hero."

"No one blames you," he whispered.

"No one even knows besides you, me, and Katie." I snorted, "Of course Dumbledore, but I don't know if he even counts."

"I just can't believe it," I said and felt the tears in my eyes, "Of all the times, it has to be before Christmas."

Then they came. I felt the hot wetness of the tears pour down my face as I admitted this out loud. Cedric pulled me into a hug, murmuring words of comfort.

"Livi, it'll be okay," he promised as he held me close. I sobbed into his shirt and he rubbed my back reassuringly.

"I really hope so," I said, my voice breaking twice. I was incredibly lucky to have Cedric with me at the moment, but that didn't push away the doubts that still lingered in my mind.

_Daddy, please come home, _I thought desperately as I stood there with Cedric under the inky black sky.

* * *

><p><strong>Awwww! Another sweet moment with Ced! *sniffles* This just makes his death even harder in the fourth book.<strong>

**One word... REVIEW!**

**XO, Dreamer**


	14. Laughter

**Okay, it is official. I suck. I am the worst updater in the history of Fanfiction. Urgh. I hate not updating soon. Anyways, this chapter was long awaited I'm sure and you probably expected something huge. Well, it's not, I am sorry to say. Again, I suck. It's just a stupid filler, but its better than nothing. So enjoy!**

**XO, Dreamer**

**Disclaimer: JKR owns all HP!**

**(Hey guys, did you count the exclamation points? Did ya get seven? Get it? It's the magic number! Ahahahahaha! Okay, I'm gonna stop now.)**

* * *

><p>The next morning, I felt a whole lot better. It really helps whenever you have your cousin come and eat breakfast with you.<p>

"Last day," he commented as he slid into the seat beside me. Hermoine scooted over so he had some room.

"I'm excited," I said and started cutting up my sausages, "Hermoine, do you still want to come and meet my family?"

"Sure!" she said happily, her brown eyes twinkling.

"Great, I'll talk to my mum about it," I told her as Harry sat down beside me.

"We need to do some more research on Flamel today," he said in a low whisper to Ron, Hermoine, and I.

We all nodded and ate our breakfast rather quickly after that. With a quick peck on the cheek from Cedric, we left the Great Hall.

"Okay, since we have Potions today we should go to the library for research after that," I said quickly as we descended towards the dungeons. The breath from our mouth rose in a mist as we sat by our partners.

I started unpacking for the potion that we would be doing today.

"Armadillo bile, moonstone powder, ginger root, boomslang skin," I muttered to myself as I laid out all of the items.

"Good morning, Livi," I heard Draco say and I jumped.

"Whoa! You scared me," I gasped out and then smiled, "Morning!"

"I'm really sorry about your dad," he mumbled, his eyes now on the floor.

"He'll be fine," I assured him, "He's strong."

Draco looked up and smiled at me, his grey eyes warm.

"I'm sure he will be," he said and after that we didn't talk much during the Potions lesson.

I corked the bottle containing the silvery potion and handed it to Snape. I quickly packed up my things and fled the room.

My legs moved fast as I found myself at the library. I sighed. Honestly, in times of crisis I seemed to just find comfort with all of the towering stacks of books.

I found a table and surrounded myself with the homework that had been assigned that week. Somehow, it seemed as if the work numbed the pain in my mind and heart. I had to keep telling myself that my dad would be alright. I had to, or else I'd break to pieces.

"Find anything about Flamel?" a voice asked and I jumped.

"Gah!" I screeched and quickly had to stop the towering books collapse from the sudden movement. I peered around the stack to see who scared me for the second time that day. Then I saw a very smug looking Harry Potter.

"Harry! You know I hate it when you sneak up on me like that!" I half yelled, but had to quiet myself due to the fact that we were in a library.

He just laughed and smiled. "All ready for the break?"

"Yeah," I mumbled, "I'm all packed and have all the gifts wrapped."

He smiled. "Cool."

I smiled and thought about my family. I'd be seeing little Julia in less than twenty-four hours. Not to mention my mum.

"Excited?" Harry asked and I nodded.

"Yeah, I'll be seeing my little sister soon," I told him. He already knew how much I cared for little Jules.

"Well," he said.

"You had better be doing at least some research on Flamel," I told him, raising my eyebrows.

He rolled his eyes. "Of course,"

"Good," I said and started stacking my books. Slipping my bag on my shoulder, I turned to exit the library.

"Oh, Livi?" Harry called out as I was leaving.

"Yeah?" I said and turned around.

"Merry Christmas," he said and smiled.

"Merry Christmas," I murmured and with a wave, I departed the library.

…

The next morning was chaotic, in the very least. Clothes and shoes would be seen scattered all over the girls' dormitories and you could hear faint cries of "Have you seen this?" echoing across the halls. My trunk was packed and ready and I had successfully tackled Bleu into his carrier. He absolutely hated that basket.

My trunk clunked all the way down from the dormitories on the second story. People were milling about, hugging and chatting in the common room. I spotted Ron, Harry and Hermoine in the corner and hurried over to them.

"Morning, Livi," Hermoine chirped, her brown hair pulled into a long braid.

"Morning, 'Mione," I said and grinned. Harry's hair was insane. It was sticking up in every direction and was quiet messy.

"Tired?" I asked him and he yawned.

"Well, you would be too if it was the first day of holidays and you had to wake early," he grumbled and I laughed.

"No one said you had to say goodbye to us," I sang and he glared.

"I do, so happy?" he mumbled, the happiness back in his eyes.

"Quite," I said and sighed loudly.

"Train leaves soon," Hermoine reminded me, tapping her watch.

"Alright, gents," I said with a straight face, "I expect full attention on the current Flamel situation."

"Yes ma'am," Ron said and saluted. I laughed.

"Okay, okay," I said, "Just be careful and have a wonderful Christmas."

I hugged Ron and Harry and picked up my things.

"Ready, Hermoine?" I asked, holding out my hand as she said her goodbyes.

"You bet I am," she said and smiled.

"Well, then," I said, opening the portrait hole, "The train awaits."

We both laughed and headed down to the Entarnce Hall. The quiet buzz of excitement had increased to a loud buzz and had everyone even more excited as we made our way to Hogsmeade.

"Pretty, isn't it?" Hemroine commented as tiny little snowflakes drifted down, sprinkling the hair of passerby.

"Yeah, it is," I said, really starting to feel the cheer in the air. I skipped along the path, holding Hermoine's hand. We finally reached the train, its steam rising in a mist around the entire student body as we climbed aboard.

Hermoine and I climbed aboard the train, finding an empty compartment immediately. I settled down with _Wizard's Through the Ages_ and curled up on the seat. The train lurched forward, jarring my current position. I frowned and readjusted myself as Hermoine laughed in the opposite seat.

"Hey," I grumbled as I flipped back through the book, trying to find the page that I had been on.

"You just looked so funny," she giggled and I did my best not to laugh. Well, that plan failed epically and we soon were in stitches of laughter, our lungs begging for oxygen.

"Why are we laughing?" I choked out in between giggles.

"I honestly don't know," she said, her face turning red with laughter.

This is what I loved, just being with my best friend and laughing our butts off.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, before you attack me, please just know that there will be a ton of action in these next few chapters! I promise!<strong>

**So, review? Please?**

**XO, Dreamer :D:D:D:D:D:D**


	15. Wivi

**Oh my Merlin! I haven't updated in AGES! I am so incredibly sorry to all of my readers :(**

**Disclaimer: JKR owns all HP!**

**XO, Dreamer**

* * *

><p>I jolted upright as the Hogwarts Express pulled into King's Cross. Hermoine and I picked up our trunks and headed out of the compartment. The strangest sense of déjà vu overwhelmed me as I back to the beginning of the year when my dad had threatened to send me home if I got into trouble. Smiling to myself, I hopped off the train with Hermoine closely behind.<p>

I quickly spotted my mother with Julia on her hip as she waved at me.

"Livi!" she called and I quickly walked to her.

"Hey, Mum!" I said and flung my arms around her.

"Darling, it's so great to see you," she murmured and pulled back. Julia clapped her hands and shrieked with joy as she saw me.

"Wivi!" she squealed and I gasped in shock.

"She knows my name?" I asked, taking Jules from her arms.

"She hasn't stopped jabbering about it since you left," Mum chuckled and then turned to Hermoine, "Hello, dear."

"Hello, Mrs. Bell," Hermoine said politely, "I'm Hermoine Granger."

"Pleasure to meet you, Hermoine," my mother said kindly and I grinned.

"Mum! Dad!" Hermoine called as she spotted her parents looking rather awkward as they stood to one side. They brightened when they saw their daughter and hurried over.

"Hello, dear," Mrs. Granger said to Hermoine and hugged her, "How was term?"

"Great!" Hermoine squealed and then turned to us. "Mum, Dad, this is Livi Bell and her family."

"Pleasure to meet you, Livi has written non-stop about Hermoine," my mum said as she shook their hands.

"And—and are you…?" Mr. Granger trailed off. I smiled whenever I realized that he was asking her if she was magical.

"A witch?" my mother clarified, "Oh, yes. And my husband, Samuel, is a wizard."

That seemed to ease the Grangers tension a bit as my mum and Hermoine's parents chattered on and on about us. Mum talked about dad and his work, mostly.

"Well, we have another train to catch back to the Cotswolds," Mum said finally and she smiled at the Grangers, "It was such a pleasure to meet you. You must visit over the holidays."

With a final wave and a goodbye hug from Hermoine, we exited the platform.

"Oh, sweetheart," Mum gushed as we loaded onto the next train, "You have such lovely friends."

"Yeah, I do," I sighed and smiled. I really did love my friends.

…

"Mum! They'll be here any minute!" I yelled as I frantically searched for my book that Hermoine had wanted to borrow. It was December 20th, and the house smelled of gingerbread and sugar due to the excessive baking that had suddenly taken place in the house.

Spotting the leather bound copy, I snatched it up and ran down the stairs. Julia was sitting in her high chair, banging her spoon on a plastic bowl. She smiled up at me and I picked her up.

"Hi there!" I cooed and she grasped one of her hands around a strand of my hair.

"Wivi!" she sang and I laughed. She honestly couldn't stop jabbering on and on about my name.

The doorbell rang and I ran to answer it. I threw open the door and saw Hermoine with her parents. She had a wide smile on her face and I grinned.

"Hey!" she said.

"Hey, 'Mione," I said and opened the door wider, "Come on in."

The small family walked inside and I shut the door on the cold. I sighed and clasped my hands together.

"So," I said, "Mum is just finishing up dinner."

"Okay," Hermoine said and we walked to the sitting room where a warm fire was blazing. Mr. and Mrs. Granger settled themselves in the armchairs and Hermoine sat down on the sofa.

My mum then entered the room with her apron still on.

"Austin, Jean," my mum said with a wide smile on her face, "So nice to see you again."

"As well, Emily," Mrs. Granger said.

My mother then launched into what seemed to be the beginning of a long conversation, so I motioned for Hermoine to follow me.

"Come upstairs," I said and took her hand. We both ran up the staircase and into my room. My room looked the same since I had last been in it, except for the fact that my trunk was in the corner and I had an easel set up by the window.

"Wow," Hermoine breathed when she saw my painting of the snow covered street.

"Do you like it?" I asked nervously.

"More like love it," she said with a laugh. She traced the flow of the snow with her finger and I smiled. Hermoine always seemed to know when to and when not to talk.

"I have that book you wanted," I said and picked it up from my bed where I had left it last.

"Oh, good," she said, "I think Flamel may be in here."

"Have you had any luck?" I asked and sank down on my bed. Hermoine followed my actions.

"None at all," she said, frowning, "I've looked everywhere, too."

She started flipping through the pages and stopping every now and then to read something. But, five minutes later, she slammed the book shut.

"Nothing!" she shrieked.

"Why does Nicholas Flamel have to be the most difficult person to find in the world?" I sighed and then rolled onto my stomach.

We just sat there for a moment before Bleu trotted in with a mouse in his mouth.

"Ew!" I said, "Bleu, you know Mum hates it whenever you bring your meals inside!"

Bleu just meowed and then dropped it on the floor. I wrinkled my nose and picked the dead mouse up by its tail and dropped it into the rubbish bin. Hermoine laughed slightly and I went to my bathroom to wash my hands.

"Disgusting," I muttered as I plopped back down on the bed.

"What did you get Harry and Ron for Christmas?" Hermoine asked and I smiled.

"I got Harry a copy of _Quidditch Through the Ages_ and a Snitch that he used for practice once," I said, "Wood let me keep one of them." I added to Hermoine's confused face.

"Well, I got Harry a huge box of chocolate frogs," Hermoine said and I grinned.

"I got Ron some Sugar Quills and Chocolate Frogs," I said.

"I got Ron a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans," she added and we both sighed.

"Girls? Dinner!" my mum called from downstairs and I grinned.

"Mum's got a great meal for us," I said and then took Hermoine's hand as we sped down the stairs.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's short, but next chapter is going to be Christmas and back to Hogwarts!<strong>

**Okay, so I have a question for my lovelies! Does anybody know who created/invented the Firebolt? I kinda need a name/names for this because of a new story I'm working on. I know that Devlin Whitehorn invented the Nimbus Series, but I need to know the Firebolt creator. ANY info would be greatly appreciated.**

**I don't know when I will be updating next due to my crazy schedule nowadays... But I am hoping for a weekly update!**

**XO, Dreamer :D**

**P.S. REVIEW!**


	16. Locket

Hola! Hehehe, I'm so incredibly sorry for all of the months that I have been inactive. Well, besides my posting of a one-shot that I love and an idea story that I REALLy need your input for.

An uber amount of thanks to moon1210 for helping me out with getting me motivated. School is insanely hectic and I hate not posting and it seems as soon as I even think about Livi she just starts chattering in my head and won't shut up. So, thank you Moon! Dreamer loves ya!

Anyways, please do check out that multi-idea story that I posted and maybe even pop by my first ever one-shot. Just sayin', it rocks.

DISCLAIMER: JKR owns all HP! I just own the awesomeness! Just kidding...

XO, Dreamer 3

* * *

><p>Christmas came and rolled past with much squeals and excitement from the entire family. Nana Bell and my entire family came and visited. Even my distant Veela cousins from France. Merlin those girls were a bunch of trouble. Thank goodness they only stayed for a few days and didn't see the rest of my family or else Cedric and Uncle Amos would be in trouble.<p>

All of this played through my head as I pushed among the throngs of students pressing for the Great Hall for the Welcoming Feast. I had my eye out for my friends and even a certain blonde Malfoy. Spying a flash of white, I spun on my heel and ran past all of the pushing students to flag him down. I had a certain Christmas gift for him.

"DRACO!" I yelled and he turned with a scowl on his face. He quickly turned it into a grin when he saw me.

"Hello, Livi," he said pleasantly, his hands clasped behind his back.

"How was your Christmas?" I asked him and he shrugged with a slight grin.

"Holidays are worst for the pureblood society," he said, "Everyone comes for the ball and I spend my time trying to impress people I don't even know."

I wrinkled me nose. "That doesn't sound very fun."

"It isn't," he shuddered, "Trust me."

I let out a small laugh when he said that and Draco joined in.

"Anyways," I said, "I have something for you."

His eyes lit up with excitement. "Really?"

"Yup," I said with a pop and presented my green and silver decorated parcel, "Happy Christmas."

He was about ready to open it but I shook my head. "Open it in your dorm."

He shrugged and then pulled something from his cloak. "I got something for you, too."

"Really?" I said, my blue-green eyes brightening, "You're so sweet!"

He placed a small box in my hand that had creamy white paper with a sea green ribbon. I didn't dare shake it like I had done before.

"Open it," he told me and I grinned before carefully tearing the paper to reveal a white jewelry box. I gave him a raised eyebrow but he just shook his head with a slight smile. I shrugged and slipped off the top to reveal a silver locket with the initial of an 'O'.

"For Olivia," he said, "I didn't know if you had wanted an 'L' or an 'O' so I just got an 'O'."

My mouth was dropped with astonishment as my fingers traced the design on it.

"It's beautiful," I breathed and quickly handed it to him, "I can't take this."

His brow puckered. "Why not?"

"It's much too expensive," I argued, folding my arms over my chest.

"Honestly, Livi," he said with a shrug, "It's not that much."

I bit my bottom lip and thought things over. It was expensive, but then again I did accept the charm bracelet from Cedric and the gold charm from Mum. But they were family! It was entirely different story!

Going against my better judgment, I sighed in defeat.

"All right," I told him, "I'll keep it."

His storm eyes lit up. "Great!"

"Um, can you put it on for me?" I asked. I was horrible with putting on jewelry. It took me ten whole minutes to put on my charm bracelet before giving in and asking Hermoine to help me.

He nodded, expertly taking the locket from its case and I turned around, brushing my hair to one side. I heard the faintest click of the clasp locking into place and felt the chain skim my neck before the charm dangled right below my collarbone.

I turned back around and gave him a fierce hug, kissing his cheek in the process.

"Thank you!" I squealed and pulled back and took in his dumbstruck expression. The last of the students were making their way into the Great Hall and I yanked his hand to the doors before they closed shut.

We successfully made our way inside before I departed for the Gryffindor table where Harry, Ron, and Hermoine were seated. I grinned when I saw that they had saved me a seat. I slid in beside them and smiled.

"Hey guys!" I called to the group and they all broke into grins.

"Have a good Christmas?" Ron asked before he dug into the food.

"Oh yes," I told them, "It was wonderful."

"Thanks for the gift," Harry told me and I pecked him swiftly on the cheek.

"No problem," I said.

I looked at Hermoine and gave her a smile when I noticed that she was wearing the necklace that I had given her.

"Thank you," she said and I smiled.

"Oh, please!" I said, "That thing honestly just screamed 'Hermoine'!"

She blushed and helped herself to potatoes and I took in my surroundings.

There were the Hufflepuffs over at the far end where I saw Ced and his friends laughing. Then there were the Ravenclaws with some bent over homework, possibly comparing answers. And then the Slytherins seemed to be silent as they ate their food.

I turned back to my table. It seemed as though the table was bursting with laughter and excitement as the students chattered about their break and ate the food. I smiled at anyone who caught my eye and earned some smiles back in return.

The entire castle seemed to be taking in a big breath as it prepared for the new start of term. I took it all in. I was finally home.

* * *

><p>So, weird ending I know. But, unfortunately, the next chapter may be the last one. WAIT! DON'T SPAZZ! I will be taking a brief break and THEN I promise I will post Livi's fourth year when things REALLY pick up. But, there will be PUH-LENTY of Cedric and Liviness with their strong bondness time, I swear on my love of Harry Potter that I will. And then fifth year whenever Livi and Draco start to, um, *cough* have feelings for one another. I mean, I know they do now but it's not intense like it will be. Okay, I really need to stop yammering or else I will give away everything.<p>

Okay, but one more thing. Livi will be going on the Horcrux hunt because Hermoine and Livi have a super strong bond and it would tear up 'Mione if Livi didn't go with them.

*Sighs* Well, I better wrap this up!

One more thing... (I know, you must hate me by now :P)

REVIEW!

XO, Dreamer

P.S. Please check out my two new story thingies. I love ya'all!


	17. Of Flutes and Scary Things

**Okay, so I lied. NOT the last chapter! It won't be the next either! It will most likely be the nineteenth chapter. I have been incredibly lazy and I have also been putting this off for far too long :) Oh well. I hope everyone had a very good holiday and here is your late present!**

**Enjoy!**

**XO, Dreamer**

**P.S. If you are interested in a potential Harry/OC pairing, PM me or leave a review and I will send you the prologue. I need some feedback on this.**

**Disclaimer: If you recognize anything, it belongs to JK Rowling. Only Olivia Rose Bell belongs to me.**

* * *

><p>I sat in the common room nervously as people drifted off for bed. Adrenaline was pulsing through my as I prepared myself for the task that we were going to do. I kept going through defensive spells and jinxes in my head that my dad had taught me.<p>

Expulso, Leviocorpus, Ventus, Tarantellegra, Langlock, Relashio, Flipendo...

The list went on and on.

My leg bounced as the last people left for the dormitories, Ron spoke up.

"Better get the cloak," he muttered, glancing at Harry. He nodded and dashed upstairs, returning moments later laden with the cloak and his flute.

"We'd better put the cloak on here, and make sure it covers all four of us- if Filch spots one of our feet wandering along on its own-"

"What are you doing?" a voice called from behind the armchair. Neville stepped out, clutching his toad who was quite squirmy.

I froze and then put on my most calm expression.

"Nothing, Neville, nothing," Harry said at once and stuffed the cloak out of sight.

Neville looked at us all as if we were convicts.

"You're going out again," he accused us and Hermoine immediately spoke up.

"No, no, no," she said, shaking her head, "No, we're not. Why don't you go to bed Neville?"

Harry quickly glanced at the clock and I sighed. Honestly, I don't want to be rude but we kind of have the world to save.

"You can't go out," Neville said, "You'll be caught again. Gryffindor will be in even more trouble."

"You don't understand," Harry persisted, "This is important."

"Neville, you have no idea," I added in, looking him fiercely in his eyes.

"I won't let you do it," he said, making a mad dash for the portrait hole, "I'll-I'll fight you!"

"Neville!" Ron blew up, "Get away from that hole and don't be an idiot-"

"Don't call me an idiot!" Neville squeaked, "I don't think go you should be breaking anymore rules! And you were the one who told me to stand up to people!"

"Nice going," I hissed to Ron who was bright red.

"Yes, but not to us!" he said, exasperated, " Neville, you don't know what you're doing."

He stepped forward and Trevor leaped out of Neville's hands and leapt out of sight.

"Go on then, try and hit me!" he said, raising his fists, "I'm ready!"

I sighed. This may be awhile. Damn, we didn't have that time!

"Do something," Harry pleaded to Hermoine who nodded.

She stepped forward and raised her wand.

"Neville, I'm really, really sorry about this." she said.

"Petrificus Totalus!" she yelled and Neville went as rigid as a board and fell down. Hermoine turned Neville over. Only his eyes were moving, and they were staring right at us.

"What've you done to him?" Harry hissed and I spoke up.

"It's the full Body-Bind curse," I told him and Hermoine nodded.

"Oh, Neville, I'm so sorry!" she cried.

"We had to, Neville, no time to explain," Harry said simply.

"You'll understand later, Neville," Ron shrugged, stepping over him.

"I'm sorry," I told him, and kissed his forehead before stepping over him.

We all slipped on the Invisibility Cloak and stepped out into the hall. My heart was hammering loudly in my chest and I felt as if we were being followed, even though we weren't. Every shadow seem as though Filch was coming and every sound sounded like Mrs. Norris.

We crossed the old cat once and Ron pleaded to kick her but Harry shook his head. We reached the staircase up at the third floor before we ran into trouble. Oh, crap...

"Who's there?" he called out, his eyes glittering maliciously, "Know you're there, even if I can't see you. Are you a ghoulie or ghostie or a wee student beastie?"

He floated around, his eyes narrowed.

"Should call Filch, I should, if something's a-creeping around unseen."

"Peeves," Harry said hoarsely, "The Bloody Baron has his own reasons for being invisible."

Peeves almost fell out of the air in shock and I thoroughly enjoyed the look on his face. I bit back a giggle and quickly composed myself.

"So sorry, your bloodiness, Mr. Baron, sir," he said, "My mistake, my mistake—I didn't see you—of course I didn't, you're invisible—forgive Peevsie his little joke, sir."

"I have business here, Peeves," Harry rasped, "Stay away from this place tonight."

"I will, sir, I most certainly will," Peeves said, "Hope your business goes well, Baron, I'll not bother you."

He left quickly then.

"Brilliant, Harry!" Ron whispered and I nodded.

We quickly headed for the corridor and found the door ajar.

"Well, there you are," grumbled Harry, "Snape's already got past Fluffy."

He turned to us, his emerald eyes wary. "If want to go back, I won't blame you. You can take the cloak, I won't need it now."

"Are you crazy?" I said, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't be stupid," Ron said.

"We're coming," Hermione told him and he sighed before pushing the door open.

The dog sniffed wildly in our direction as we made our way inside. The growls echoed throughout the corridor and seemed to shake the walls. I set my jaw and gripped my holly wand.

"What's that at its feet?" Hermione asked, pointing to the ground. I saw a harp sitting there, gleaming in the light from the corridor.

"Looks like a harp," Ron murmured.

"Snape probably left it there," I said.

"It must wake up the moment you stop playing," said Harry, "Well, here goes…"

Harry lifted the flute to his lips and played random notes, the music not necessarily a tune, but it made Fluffy tired anyways. He tottered and fell to the ground, out cold.

"Keep playing," Ron whispered and I nodded vigorously. Bad things would happen if Fluffy woke up, especially since we were slowly creepy towards the trapdoor.

His hot breath ruffled my hair and I held my breath.

"I think we'll be able to pull the door open," Ron muttered, peering down, "Want to go first, Hermione?"

"No, I don't!" Hermione shrieked, shaking her head vigorously.

"All right," Ron said through clenched teeth, hopping over the dog's feet and opening the door. It creaked slightly and swung open.

"What can you see?" Hermione murmured, her eyes worried.

"Nothing—just black – there's no way of climbing down, we'll just have to drop."

Harry waved at himself to get the attention of Ron. Once he did so, he pointed to himself.

"You want to go first? Are you sure?" Ron asked, "I don't know how deep this thing goes. Give the flute to Livi so she can keep him asleep."

Harry handed the flute over to me and I immediately started playing, only taking brief breaks for air. The dog was instantly asleep again.

Harry looked over to the trap door bottom. He sat on the edge and lowered himself to the point where he was just hanging barely by his fingertips.

"If anything happens to me, don't follow. Go straight to the owlery and send Hedwig to Dumbledore, right?"

"Right." Ron and Hermione chorused.

"See you in a minute, I hope…"

Harry let go as I watched him, still playing the flute. My heart pounded and I heard the thump of his weight hitting the ground.

"It's okay!" he called up, his voice distant, "It's a soft landing, you can jump!"

Ron hopped down and Hermione followed suit. "What's this stuff?"

"Dunno, some sort of plant thing. I suppose it's here to break the fall. Come on, Livi!"

I stopped playing, took a large breath, and jumped.

* * *

><p><strong>As always, I hope you enjoyed. Maybe leave me a review? Please?<strong>

**Also, give that Harry/OC story a chance. I rather like it. Plus, no Sirius dying!**

**XO, Dreamer**


	18. The NeverEnding Chambers

**Next chapter is the last. :( I'm kind of sad to see this go... but then again it was an awesome ride :)**

**Disclaimer: JKR owns HP!**

**XO, Dreamer**

* * *

><p>I landed with a loud thump next to Hermione who was up against the wall.<p>

"Lucky?" she shrieked, "Look at you both!"

I quickly scrambled up as I recognized the Devil's Snare as it winded around Ron and Harry. They struggled against the vines but they pulled tighter.

"Stop moving!" I yelled, "Devil's Snare. It will strangle you if given the chance."

"Oh, I'm so glad we know what it's called, that's a great help," Ron growled as he avoided the Snare from going around his neck.

"Shut up, I'm trying to remember how to kill it," Hermione snapped as we both pondered over the moving plant.

"Well, hurry up, I can't breathe!" Harry yelled as the Snare constricted around his chest.

Hermione started muttering to herself as I drummed my fingers against the damp wall. Cold, dark, damp. A fire!

"Hermione, we need fire!" I shouted desperately, as I fumbled for my wand.

"Yes—of course—but there's no wood!" she cried, wringing her hands.

"HAVE YOU GONE MAD?" Ron boomed, "ARE YOU A WITCH OR NOT?"

The name of the spell hit me and I muttered it quickly. "Incendio."

The bluebell flames erupted all around me and the plant shriveled away from the light and warmth as Harry and Ron untangled themselves from the vines.

"Lucky you guys pay attention in Herbology," Harry noted as they both stood.

"Yeah," Ron muttered, "And lucky Harry doesn't lose his head in a crisis—'there's no wood,' _honestly._"

"This way," Harry murmured, pointing down the stone passageway to the front of us. I breathed in deeply before following my friends.

"Can you hear something?" Ron said quietly.

We all listened. "I can hear it, too."

"Do you think it's a ghost?" Harry asked.

"I dunno," I murmured, "This place already gives me the creeps."

"Sounds like wings," Hermione said thoughtfully.

"There's a light ahead—I can see something moving."

A well lit chamber loomed before us and birds—thousands of them—soared above our heads as we approached it. I was scared to cross the chamber, because they might try to attack us.

"Do you think they'll attack us if we cross the room?" Ron said, as if reading my mind.

"Probably," Harry mused, "They don't look very vicious, but I suppose if they all swoop down at once… well, there's no other choice… I'll run."

He covered his face with his arms and bolted across the chamber, untouched by the birds. Once he reached the opposite end, I followed, running as well. We all tugged at the door, putting all of our weight behind it, but to no avail, it wouldn't budge.

"Now what?" asked Ron as we leaned against it.

"These birds…" Hermione murmured, "They can't just be for decoration."

I looked up and watched the glittering birds. Whoa, whoa, whoa! Birds don't glitter. Unless…

"They're not birds!" cried Harry, "They're keys! Winged keys—look carefully. So that must mean…"

He looked around and spotted something. Broomsticks, to be exact.

"Yes—look! Broomsticks! We've got to catch the key to the door!"

"But they are hundreds of them!" Hermione moaned.

"More like thousands," I muttered.

Ron looked closely at the keyhole. "We're looking for a big, old-fashioned one—probably silver, like the handle."

We all grabbed a broomstick and kicked off, soaring into the air. I search blindly for the one key as we fumbled with the winged little devils. This could take hours! We soared around for a minute before Harry spotted the key.

"That one!" he called, "The big one—there—"

I pointed at one.

"No, there—with bright blue wings—the feathers are all crumpled on one side."

I pointed at a rather large one, silver, too. He nodded vigorously and I grinned. Now, just catching it would be the problem. Ron set off, crashed into the ceiling, and almost fell off. I sighed and helped him back on.

"We've got to close in on it!" he called, not letting his eyes leave the key, "Ron, you come at it from above—Hermione, stay below and stop it from going down—Livi, try to get the others separated from it. I'll try and catch it. Right, NOW!"

Ron dove below, and Hermione shot upward while I did my best at diverting the keys elsewhere. Harry streaked after the key as it sped towards the wall. He pinned it to the stone and we all cheered.

We all landed and laid our brooms on the ground as Harry pushed the key into the lock. The key took off almost immediately after we had used it.

"Ready?" Harry asked all of us and we nodded as he turned the handle.

The chamber was dark and my eyes didn't have time to adjust because the room suddenly flooded with light. A giant chessboard came into view complete with pieces that seemed to be double the size of Hagrid.

"Now what do we do?" Harry murmured.

"It's obvious, isn't it?" Ron whispered. "We've got to play our way across the room."

The white pieces, on the opposite end of the board, were in front of the next door to the chamber.

"How?" Hermione murmured, her brown eyes fearful.

"I think," Ron said, "We're going to have to be chessmen."

He stepped up to a knight and touched the horse. The chessman sprang to life and turned to Ron.

"Do we—er – have to join you to get across?"

The knight nodded as Ron turned towards us.

"This needs thinking about," he murmured, "I suppose we have to take the place of three of the black pieces."

"Now, don't be offended or anything, but you guys aren't that good at chess—"

"We're not offended," Harry said honestly, "Just tell us what to do."

"Well, Harry, you take the place of that bishop, and Hermione, you go next to him instead of that castle. Livi, you take the place of that pawn."

"What about you?" Harry asked.

"I'm going to be a knight," Ron said bravely.

A knight, a pawn, a castle, and a bishop turned and walked off the board, letting us take their spots. A soon as we took them, a white pawn moved forward two spaces.

Ron called out instructions for all of us, sometimes having to step in himself as the number of white pieces that we had grew.

The white pieces were merciless and our own black pieces were shattered into rubble as they faced the opponent.

"We're nearly there," Ron said excitedly, "Let me think, let me think…"

The white queen faced Ron.

"Yes…" Ron murmured, "It's the only way… I've got to be taken."

"NO!" we all shouted at one time.

"You can't, Ron!" I shrieked.

"That's chess!" he snapped, "You've got to make some sacrifices! I'll take one step forward and she'll take me—that leaves you free to checkmate the king, Harry!"

"But—"

"Do you want to stop Snape or not?"

"Ron—"

"Look, if you don't hurry up, he'll already have the Stone!"

"Ready?" Ron called, "Here I go—now, don't hang around once you've won."

He moved forward and the white queen struck Ron on the head with her stone arm. Hermione and I screamed but remained frozen as he was dragged away, unconscious.

Harry moved three spaces to the left.

The white king threw his crown at Harry's feet and the other pieces bowed and then departed, leaving the door clear.

We bolted for the door and I grabbed both of their hands, my eyes worried.

"What if he's—" Hermione started and I shookmy head.

"He'll be fine," I assured her.

"What do you reckon's next?" Harry asked and Hermione went through the list for us.

"So that just leaves Snape's and Quirrell's."

"All right?" Harry asked the two of us as we reached the next door.

"Go on."

We pushed the door open and a horrid smell reached our noses. A huge troll was knocked out on the floor, a large and bloody lump on its forehead. We pulled our robes to our noses.

"I'm glad we didn't have to fight that one," Harry said, "Come on, I can't breathe."

We exited the room to be put into another. A small table held lined up bottles on it and nothings else.

"Snape's," Harry said, "What do we do?"

As soon as we crossed over the threshold, purple flames sprung up and black flames sprung up to the front of us. We were trapped.

"Look!" Hermione called and pointed to the parchment lying on the table. I scanned it once. Twice. I smiled.

"Brilliant!" Hermione sighed, "This isn't magic—it's logic—a puzzle. A lot of the great wizards hadn't got an ounce of logic, they'd be stuck inside here forever."

"Exactly," I told him, "All we need to do is think about this. Or work backwards."

"So, we won't be stuck in here forever?" Harry said hopefully.

"Of course not," Hermione said.

"Everything that we need is right here," I told him, "Two are nettle wine, one will get us through the purple fire, the other through the black."

"But how do we know which to drink?" Harry asked.

"Give me a moment," Hermione murmured. She paced slightly as I counted in my head, using the process of elimination. And then…

"Got it," Hermione and I chorused.

"The smallest bottle will get you through the black fire—to the Stone." I said.

"There's only enough for one of us." Harry said. "There's hardly one swallow."

"Which one will get you back through the purple flames?"

Hermione pointed to the rounded bottle.

"You both drink that," Harry said, "No, listen. Get back and get Ron. Grab brooms from the flying key room, they'll get you out of the trap door and past Fluffy—go straight to the owlery and send Hedwig to Dumbledore, we need him. I might be able to hold off Snape for awhile, but I'm not match for him, really."

"Harry?" I said tentatively, "What if Voldemort is with him?"

"Well—I was lucky once, wasn't I? I might get lucky again." He said.

Hermione was on the brink of tears, as was I, and she dashed to him and gave him a hug.

"Hermione!"

"Harry—you're a great wizard, you know."

"I'm not as good as you," Harry mumbled when she released him.

"Me!" Shrieked Hermione, "Books! And cleverness! There are more important things—friendship and bravery and—oh Harry—be careful!"

"You guys drink first," he told us, "You are sure which is which, right?"

"Positive," Hermione said and took a small gulp from the bottle, draining half of it. She shuddered and held it out to me.

"It's not poison?"

"No—but it's like ice."

"Go on, Livi," Harry told me.

"Go on, Hermione," I told her, "I'll be there, thirty seconds tops."

"Okay," she said, "Good luck—take care!"

She dashed through the flames as I turned to Harry.

"Harry," I cried before throwing my arms around him. He returned the embrace just as tightly. Tears blocked my vision at the thought of my best friend facing Snape.

"Please, if you aren't going to do anything at all, at least be careful," I murmured into his shoulder.

"I will, Liv," he said, "Promise."

"Pinky swear?" I said, pulling back. He held out his pinky.

"Pinky swear," he told me as we latched our small fingers together. I let out a small giggle which he added his laugh to.

I planted a kiss on his cheek and hugged him one last time before grabbing the bottle.

"Good luck, Harry," I told him before taking a gulp, downing the rest of it, and dashing through the flames, allowing myself one last look at Harry before I was engulfed by the purple.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed it! The neverending chambers are through with. Okay, so there will be a time skip next chapter to when Livi sees Harry, announcing of the House Points, etc.<strong>

**Also, whenever the dragon exchange happend with Norbert, Livi was with them so she did loose House Points as well, so she is able to earn some for the house at the end.**

**Okay, so I am thinking of making this a HarryxLivi story. Only because I love writing for her and Harry together. With Draco, it seems sort of forced. But, if you guys absolutely want me to stick with Draco and Livi then I will. But, keep in mind that little moment that Harry and Livi just had. I almost made her kiss him full on the lips. Like, I was soooo close. But, it would have been extremely awkward.**

**So, keep that in mind. And, I do have an AWESOME Draco/OC story in the works with a Fred/OC story and a Harry/OC one too. I'm pretty busy :) So, if you do love Draco/OC, I have an AMAZING one that I might publsih soon. Actually, I have two :) One is a marriage law and the other is an arranged marriage between Voldemort's daughter and Draco, but they do fall in love :D**

**Thank you, to those of you who have stuck with this story til the end. It means so much :') And to all of those who have reviewed :D:D And to all of those who are actually reading this ridiculously long author's note tehe.**

**Okay, I'm done.**

**XO, Dreamer**

**(Last chapter up tomorrow!)**


	19. The End For Now

**A/N: Happy New Year's Eve! I wanted to post this before the clock struck midnight signaling the end of an era... so I decided to post this ASAP! *blows kazoo in your face* SURPRISE!**

**Last chapter! *sob* I have never been so upset about one story ending. It's like another chapter of my life...gone! Okay, enough with the sentimental stuff!**

**I have so many people to thank... a list of them are at the last A/N**

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter.**

**XO, Dreamer**

* * *

><p>As soon as lunch was served, Ron, Hermione and I skipped, opting for a visit to Harry instead. We ran to the hospital wing and knocked on the door.<p>

"Can we—" pant, pant, "see Harry?"

"Absolutely not!" she said, "Mr. Potter is far too injured to see you three at the moment."

"Please!" I begged, holding my hands out, clasped together, in a praying motion. "Five minutes?"

Madam Pomfrey huffed as Harry called out. "Please?"

"No."

"Just five minutes?"

"Absolutely not!"

"You let Professor Dumbledore in…"

"Well of course, that was the headmaster, quite different. You need _rest._"

"I am resting, look," Harry called, "Lying down and everything. Oh, go on, Madam Pomfrey."

"Oh, very well," she said, "But five minutes only."

And she let us in.

We all ran to his bed and Hermione and I called out "Harry!"

We were both ready to hug him but I opted for holding his hand instead. He smiled weakly at me as Hermione started blabbering.

"Oh, Harry, we were sure you were going to—Dumbledore was so worried!"

"The whole school's talking about it," Ron said eagerly, "What _really _happened?"

So Harry told us about Quirrell, Lord Voldemort, the mirror, the stone… everything. We all gasped at the right places and even Hermione screamed when she heard what was under the turban.

"I always knew Quirrell was a nutter," I muttered, "There was no logical explanation for all of that garlic. Did you know that I almost puked every single time I went in there?"

Harry chuckled.

"I always thought the garlic was for the vampires," Ron pouted and I laughed.

"So, the stone's gone?" he continued, "Flamel's just going to die?"

"That's what I said, but Dumbledore thinks that—what was it?—'to the well organized mind, death is but the next great adventure.'"

"I always said he was off his rocker," Ron chuckled and I added in my own laugh as well.

"So what happened to you three?" Harry asked, his emerald eyes wide with fear.

"We both got back all right," I said, gesturing to Hermione and I.

"Then we had to get Ron around, that took awhile," she continued, "And we were dashing up to the owlery to contact Dumbledore when we met him in the Entrance Hall—he already knew—he just said 'Harry's gone after him, hasn't he?' and hurtled off for the third floor."

"D'you think he meant you to do it?" Ron mused, "Sending you your father's cloak and everything?"

"Well," Hermione said, on the verge of a rant, "If he did—I mean to say—that's terrible—you could have been killed."

"No, it isn't," Harry said, deep in thought, "He's a funny man, Dumbledore. I think he sort of wanted to give me a chance. I think he knows more or less everything that goes on here, you know. I reckon he had a pretty good idea we were going to try, and instead of stopping us, he just taught us enough to help. I don't think it was an accident he let me find out how the mirror worked. It's almost like he thought I had the right to face Voldemort if I could…"

"Yeah, Dumbledore's off his rocker, all right." Ron said, a hint of pride in his voice, "Listen, you've got to be up for the end-of-year feast tomorrow."

"Yeah," I said, "House points are in and Slytherin won, no surprise there. You missed the last Quidditch match, we were flattened by Ravenclaw without you. I'll give you a play by play later."

Harry smiled as Ron said, "Well, at least the food at the feast will be good."

Madam Pomfrey suddenly stormed over, waving her arms.

"You've had nearly fifteen minutes, now OUT!" she said.

…

I made my way to the Great Hall, my hair curled for the occasion. Hermione was next me along with Ron as we talked animatedly about the feast.

"I hope it's as good as the start-of-term feast," Ron said as he rubbed his belly. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Do you ever stop thinking about food?" she said, exasperatedly.

"He's a Weasley, 'Mione," I muttered, "He will never stop."

Suddenly, a crowd of Slytherins walked by, Draco leading them.

"Ugh, there he goes, the git," Ron muttered.

"Have something to say, Weasel?" Draco said, suddenly turning around.

I raised an eyebrow at him and he blinked once, before turning around.

"How?" Ron said, pointing to Draco, "Do you do that?"

"I have no clue," I murmured as we headed for the Gryffindor table. We took our usual spots next to one another, a spot open between me and Ron for Harry, who would be attending in a moment.

I looked around, taking in the green and silver decorations that were hanging around the Hall. Snape and all of the Slytherins were looking especially smug.

Suddenly, a hush broke out across the Hall as Harry entered. I looked up and flashed him a wide smile as he sat down next to me. The chatter resumed once more, even with several people standing up to look at him.

Dumbledore stood up at that moment and people were seated, the chatter dying immediately.

"Another year gone!" he said, joyously, "And I must trouble you with an old man's wheezing waffle before we sink our teeth into our delicious feast. What a year it has been! Hoepfully your heads area little fuller than they were… you have the whole summer ahead to get them nice and empty before next year starts…

"Now, as I understand it, the house cup here needs awarding, and the points stand thus: In fourth place, Gryffindor, with two hundred and sixty-two points; in third, Hufflepuff, with three hundred and fifty-two; Ravenclaw has four hundred and twenty-six and Slytherin, four hundred and seventy-two."

Loud cheering erupted over at the Slytherin table.

"Yes, yes, well done, Slytherin." Dumbledore said, "However, recent events must be taken into account."

"Ahem, I have a few last minute points to dish out. Let me see. Yes…"

"First—to Mr. Ronald Weasley…"

Ron's face when beet red and I giggled slightly.

"…for the best played game of chess that Hogwarts has seen in many years, I award Gryffindor house fifty points."

Gryffindor erupted into thundering cheers as Percy was telling people "My brother, you know! My youngest brother, got past McGonagall's giant chess set!"

"Second—to Miss Hermione Granger… for the use of cool logic in the face of fire, I award Gryffindor house fifty points."

Hermione collapsed into joyful tears and buried her head in her arms. I patted her back soothingly as she sobbed. The table erupted into loud cheers once more. Hundred points up…

"Third—to Miss Olivia Bell—"

I blushed furiously at the mention of my name. My face broke out into a grin as Cedric caught my eye. He gave me a thumbs up.

"…for unwavering confidence and assurance in the ones that she loves, I award Gryffindor house fifty points."

The noise at our table was deafening and several people shook my hand. I teared up slightly as he said that and Harry gave me a large hug.

"Fourth—to Mr. Harry Potter…" everyone went silent at the mention of Harry's name, "…for pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award Gryffindor house sixty points."

We were tied with Slytherin! We had won…basically! The noise was outstanding in the Great Hall as all houses, except Slytherin, celebrated.

Dumbledore raised his hand.

"There are all kinds of courage," he said, "It takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to your enemies, but just as much to stand up to our friends. I therefore award ten points to Mr. Neville Longbottom."

We had won! Hermione, Ron, Harry, and I all stood up to cheer with the rest of the house as Neville was buried under a mound of people celebrating. I felt a pair of warm arms wrap around me as Cedric hugged me hard.

"Congratulations, Liv!" he called.

"Thanks!"

He headed back over to the Hufflepuff table who was also celebrating.

"Which means," called Dumbledore, "we need a change of decoration."

He clapped once and the silver and green turned to red and gold and the serpent changed to a large lion. Snape sent Harry a nasty look and I rolled my eyes.

"I guess things go back to normal next year, don't they?" I said.

"As normal as it can ever be."

…

Quite suddenly, it seemed to me, everything was falling into place. Trunks were packed, beds were stripped, toads were hunted down in Neville's case, and notes were passed out to the students telling them not to use magic over the holidays.

Hagrid took us across the lake on the boats with all of the other first years. We all talked and laughed as we headed for the compartments.

"Watch it, Potter!" a drawling voice sneered and I rolled my eyes at Draco as he passed by, purposefully knocking into Harry.

"You _are _over him, aren't you?" Hermione said.

"I am. He was never really my type anyways."

Hermione laughed as we boarded on the train.

Rugged countryside turned to more of a city landscape as we got closer and closer to London. We pulled into Kings Cross Station and we all piled out.

I stuck with Ron, Hermione, and Harry as we headed for the gateway back out of Platform 9 and ¾.

"Bye, Harry!"

"See you, Potter!"

"Still famous," Ron chuckled as Harry grinned.

"Not where I'm going, I promise you,"

We crossed through the gateway, all holding hands and smiling as I immediately searched for my Mum and Julia and found three people instead.

"Dad?" I said and saw his familiar brown eyes, "DAD!"

"Hey, kiddo!" he called and pulled me into his arms, swinging me around.

"Dad!" I squealed and he set me down.

"How are you—" I asked but he cut me off.

"It is a thrilling tale, I must say so myself, that needs some more time to explain. Right now, how about you introduce me to your friends."

"Okay!" I said and led him to Mrs. Weasley who was speaking with Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Harry, Ron, Hermione," I said, "This is my family!"

There were many 'hellos' exchanged and Dad waved to Mrs. Weasley who happily waved back.

"Doing well, Molly?" he asked and she smiled.

"As usual, Sam," she replied and they laughed.

"You better come visit me," I told Hermione as I hugged her tightly.

"Promise," she said with a giggle.

"HI MR. AND MRS. GRANGER!" I called and they waved back at me.

My parents went to talk with them and I turned to Ron and Harry.

"We'll see each other this summer," I told them firmly.

"You bet," Ron said.

"Definitely," Harry agreed.

I hugged Ron, kissing both of his cheeks in a French-like manner, who promptly turned red.

I turned to Harry.

"Good luck," I told him and hugged him hard.

"Ready are you?" a purple-faced man said. Behind him stood a tall woman with a long neck and a boy that was a carbon copy of his father.

"You must be Harry's family!" Mrs. Weasley said.

"In a manner of speaking," he said, "Hurry up, boy. We haven't got all day." With that, he walked away.

"See you over the summer, then." Harry told all of us.

"Hope you have—er—a good holiday," Hermione said.

"Oh, I will," he said and I was shocked at the grin on his face, "They don't know that we're not allowed to do magic at home. I'm going to have a lot of fun with Dudley this summer…"

Hermione looked furious as Ron, Harry, and I laughed.

"Do be careful, though," she warned him and he nodded.

"I promise," he said.

I gave one last hug to each of them, kissing Harry's cheek as well, and waved goodbye as the Weasleys, Grangers, and Harry's family walked out of the station.

"Ready to go, darling?" Mum asked, kissing my head. I snapped my eyes away from the retreating forms of my best friends and smiled.

We all walked out of the station together, heading for the car.

"So, busy year?" Dad asked as we buckled up.

"You have no idea," I told him, smiling wide at the thought of our escapades. Maybe when I got home I would get my family together and, over a cup of tea, tell them about Hogwarts.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I got shivers whenever I got to write that last bit :)**

***Acknowledgements***

**First off, I wish to thank J.K. Rowling for making this entire thing possible her on . And I thank her awesome mind for coming up with this world that almost everyone in the world knows of. Cheers!**

**Next, to certain reviewers who have non-stop reviewed almost every chapter. You brighten my day... xXMizz Alec VolturiXx and moon1210. Especially to Moon because of her never ceasing words of encouragement and support. I wish I could give you both your very own Hogwarts Acception Letters :)**

**And lastly, to you. You made this possible. Whether you're just now reading this or you were with me to the end, I thank you for everything.**

**One more thing, the voting is still on for Harry/Livi or Draco/Livi. It could go either way but you may only vote once, and Harry/Livi is pulling ahead. Please let me know what you would like to happen.**

**I was thinking, as I usually do, about the future of Livi. I thought about how much time and events I would be skipping over by just going to the fourth year. I'm rather torn. I would love to do her second year and I would also love to do her fourth, but at the moment, I can't decide. So, I do need your help with that little problem. I would appreciate it greatly!**

**For the last time, this is DreamerofDreams56 signing out from The Beginning of Everything.**

**XO, Dreamer**


	20. AUTHOR'S NOTEMUST READ

**Why hello there, friendship :) Yes, it is me, Dreamer, again. And I have fantastic news! **

**THE SEQUEL IS UP!**

**Ooh, you're all excited now, I hope...**

**The title is 'Outspoken Normalcy' and you might be like 'Ooh, she's goin' all deep on us here...' and yes that was kinda my intention. hahahaha :)**

**But, yeah, go check it out! Enjoy my lovelies :)**

**XO, Dreamer**


End file.
